


Play With Fire

by Tiargo



Series: If These Scars Could Speak [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Broken Families, But also comfort, Childhood Trauma, Dark First Ending, Different Endings, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Really Cute Second Ending, and revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Nachdem Skinny ihn Weihnachten geküsst hat, weiß Peter nicht so wirklich wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen soll. Und Skinny ist ihm dabei auch keine Hilfe. Denn wenn Skinny eins kann, dann vor seinen Gefühlen davon laufen. Und es dauert nicht lange, da stehen sie vor der Frage, ob eine Beziehung in der alle Mauern fallen gelassen werden, überhaupt möglich ist. (Fortsetzung zu "He Is A Bad Boy With A Tainted Heart" & zweites Kapitel ist auch hier ein alternatives Ende)
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: If These Scars Could Speak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097048
Kudos: 1





	1. Besser ist's der Hölle Herr sein, als des Himmels Sklave

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich sollte dieser zweite Teil eine Antwort aus Peters Perspektive werden. Aber da ich unfähig bin, nicht aus Skinnys Sicht zu schreiben, ist es nun ein fröhliches Durcheinander geworden in dem beide zu Wort kommen.  
> Und auch hier war eigentlich kein zweites Ende geplant. Meine Samsas Traum-Playlist hatte da aber eine ganz eigene Meinung, weshalb dieses Ende überhaupt erst entstanden ist. Ja, bei möglichen, zukünftigen Geschichten überlege ich mir sowas vorher und plane die Geschichte dann dementsprechend. Versprochen! So passen sie sich aber immerhin vom Layout an. Und nun genug gesabbelt. ;)

****

_Du hältst meine Hand,_

_Doch du hältst mich nicht auf._

_Ich bin schon zu weit,_

_Lass mich los, gib mich auf._

***

Peter lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte sich schon einige Male unruhig hin und her gedreht, doch er kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Der Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen hing noch im Haus und er freute sich noch wie ein kleiner Junge am nächsten Morgen, wenn noch alles ruhig sein würde, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und den bunt geschmückten Tannenbaum zu sehen. Es war so schön gewesen zu sehen, das seine Freundschaft mit Justus und Bob auch ihre Familien so eng zusammen geführt hatte. Eigentlich war es ein wirklich perfekter Abend gewesen.

Doch nichts davon war der Grund dafür, dass der zweite Detektiv sich immer wieder im Bett hin und her warf und sein Kopf einfach nicht schweigen wollte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Skinny öfter mal unangekündigt bei ihm auftauchte, an die Abende als sie ausgestreckt auf dem kleinen Verandadach lagen und in die Sterne schauten und sich über Banalitäten unterhielten. Er hatte sich an den beißenden Geruch des Tabaks gewöhnt, der genauso zu Skinny gehörte wie dessen herablassende Bemerkungen und die abgewetzte Lederjacke. Aber er hatte die gelegentlichen, anzüglichen Sprüche und Blicke nur für Scherze gehalten. Bis heute Abend.

Unruhig wälzte Peter sich wieder im Bett herum. Was fühlte er? Abgeneigt war er Skinny nicht, seine Reaktion war Beweis genug. Aber es war Skinny Norris. Kein idealer Schwiegersohn. Und bei dem Gedanken wollte Peter am liebsten die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen. Es war ein Kuss, nicht mehr. Das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie heiraten mussten. Da mussten keine rosa Herzchen sein, vielleicht interpretierte er auch einfach nur zu viel in die ganze Sache hinein. Ganz bestimmt interpretierte er zu viel da rein!

Frustriert zog Peter sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er konnte sich den Spott von Justus und Bob nur all zu deutlich ausmalen. Doch warum störte ihn das so? War da mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte? Nicht mehr heute, beschloss der zweite Detektiv irgendwann. Über seine Gefühle würde er sich die nächsten Tage noch genug Gedanken machen können. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, sein Kopf wollte einfach nicht schweigen.

***

Peter schlug das Herz bis zum Hals als Justus auf die Klingel drückte. Sie standen in dem engen, heruntergekommenen Flur vor Skinnys Wohnungstür und Peter sah immer wieder beunruhigt Richtung Treppenhaus. Wie sollte er reagieren, wenn Skinny tatsächlich öffnete. Eigentlich hatten sie in den letzten Monaten fast so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Aber seit Weihnachten wusste Peter einfach nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Seit diesem dämlichen Kuss.

Und dass sie seit dem keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatten, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher. Peter unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte nie erfahren können was es damit auf sich gehabt hatte. Kurz hatte er fast schon panisch an Skinnys geschmacklosen Kommentar gedacht: _Zur Not kann ich mich immer noch umbringen._ Er hatte den Satz damals nicht ernst genommen. Doch in den letzten Tagen waren ihm da Zweifel gekommen. Also war er fast schon dankbar, als Justus sie dazu zwang im Zuge der laufenden Ermittlungen Kontakt mit Skinny aufzunehmen.

Peter sah zwischen seinen beiden Kollegen hin und her. Sie hatte kein Wort über das verloren was an Weihnachten passiert war. Und er war ihnen dafür dankbar. Denn den Spott, hätte er zusammen mit seiner Verwirrung kaum ertragen. Und er hatte schon heftige Diskussionen und lautes Türenschlagen vor Augen gehabt. Und er war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass diese Szenarien wohl allein in seinem Kopf stattfanden.

Und so standen sie da, in dem heruntergekommenen Flur mit dem flackernden Licht und warteten darauf, dass sich hinter der verschlossenen Tür etwas regte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie Schritte auf der anderen Seite hörten, dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Was wollt ihr?“ Skinnys Stimme war schroff und er sah die drei Jungen vor seiner Tür abweisend an. Unruhig sah Peter zu Justus, der zum Glück, wie immer, das Wort ergriff.

„Skinny, können wir das drinnen besprechen? Es ist wichtig.“

Skinny sah den Flur entlang, als würde er erwarten, dass jemand sie beobachtete, dann machte er den Weg frei.

Peter musterte die kleine, karge Wohnung. Lieblos zusammengestellte Teile vom Sperrmüll erinnerten entfernt an so etwas wie eine Einrichtung. Das Bett bestand aus nicht mehr als einer Matratze die auf dem Boden lag und gleichzeitig als Sofa diente. Er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, also versuchte er möglichst unsichtbar hinter Justus und Bob mit der Tapete zu verschmelzen.

Skinny setzte sich halb auf die Fensterbank, während er eine Zigarette aus einer Packung in seine Hand gleiten ließ. Den strengen Blick von Justus überging er dabei gekonnt.

„Also was wollt ihr?“

Misstrauisch wanderte sein Blick zwischen den drei Detektiven hin und her und verharrte schließlich auf Justus.

Der erste Detektiv hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er sich in dem winzigen Apartment umsah. Herd und Spüle waren in einer Nische in der Wand eingelassen, die Fliesen darüber waren alt und schmutzig. Der Aschenbecher der auf einer Kiste neben dem Sofa stand, quoll über und in einer Ecke lagen wahllos einige Klamotten verstreut.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe in einem Fall.“, begann der erste Detektiv zögernd. Doch er wurde von Skinnys schallenden Gelächter unterbrochen. Justus Blick wechselte augenblicklich von streng zu tödlich und brachte ihren Erzfeind so zum schweigen.

„Also McSherlock, warum denkst du, dass ausgerechnet ich euch helfen werde?“

„Weil.“, sagte Justus betont ruhig und sah Skinny dabei direkt in die grauen Augen. „Du sonst ein kleines Problem mit der Polizei bekommen könntest. Von Cotta wissen wir, dass du nur nicht im Gefängnis sitzt, weil du einen Deal aushandeln konntest. Und da du nun als Informant tätig bist, brauchen wir Zugriff auf dein Insiderwissen über die Drogenszene hier in Rocky Beach.“

Skinny ließ den Rauch aus seiner Lunge entweichen, während er die drei Jungen in seinem Wohnzimmer argwöhnisch musterte. Dann sagte er langsam: „Also was genau wollt ihr wissen?“

***

Skinny saß am Fenster, während er geistesabwesend an seiner Zigarette zog. Die gegenüberliegenden Häuser auf die er starrte nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr. Der Besuch der drei Satzzeichen hatte ihn wie einen Faustschlag getroffen. Shaw, den er Weihnachten das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. An dem Tag als er sich umbringen wollte. Es schien so lange her zu sein.

Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet? Der Schisser hatte ihn nicht abgewiesen.

Wieder sah Skinny das Feuer vor sich, die tanzenden Flammen, spürte die Hitze die seine Haut zu versengen drohte und atmete den Qualm ein, der ihm den Sauerstoff nahm. Es war ein großartiger Moment gewesen.

Doch die folgenden Wochen hatten dazu geführt, dass Skinny sich mehr als einmal die Frage gestellt hatte, ob es nicht sinnvoller gewesen wäre, den einfachen Weg zu nehmen. Seinem Vater den Sieg zu überlassen und einfach zu verschwinden.

Die Gerichtsverhandlung hatte all die Erinnerungen an den Knast, die Skinny zu verdrängen versucht hatte, wieder an die Oberfläche geholt.

Die Wärter waren nicht das Schlimmste gewesen, einige schienen es sogar wirklich gut mit den Gefangenen zu meinen. Und sich immer wieder kleine Gelegenheiten zu schaffen, unbemerkt von den Aufsehern seine Geschäfte zu erweitern, hatte Skinny sogar richtig gereizt. Der Spaß direkt unter ihrer Nase Verbotenes zu tun und doch nicht erwischt zu werden.

Das Eingesperrtsein hingegen war schlimmer. Mit seinem Zellengenossen auf engsten Raum gefangen zu sein. Kein Entkommen und nur mit sich allein, seinen Gedanken und kein Ventil für die eigenen Aggressionen zu haben. Zumindest keins, ohne gleich ne Verwarnung, wenn nicht gar ne Haftverlängerung zu riskieren.

Aber das Schlimmste waren die anderen Mitgefangenen gewesen. Kaum jemand hatte sich eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, andere Häftlinge in die Scheiße zu reiten. Und das eine Gang überlebenswichtig war hatte Skinny auf die hart Tour lernen müssen.

Er dachte an den Tag seiner Ankunft, an den großen, kalten, abweisenden Betonklotz, die hohen Zäune an deren oberen Ende der Stacheldraht prangte, an die vergitterten Fenster. Und an die gierigen Blicke der Männer, die am Zaun gehangen hatten und die Neuankömmlinge mit ihren Blicken zu verschlingen schienen.

Die Bilder der kleinen, aneinandergereihten Zellen drängte in Skinnys Geist. Die unzähligen Käfige, das schwere, metallische Rollen in den Schienen, wenn die Türen zugeschlagen wurden. Der Lärm den hunderte Männer auf zu engem Raum erzeugten und die Assoziation, nur ein weiterer bissiger Hund in einem Käfig zu sein.

Und so sehr Skinny sich dagegen wehrte, doch er konnte das Bild von Bagwell nicht aus seinem Geist verdrängen. Den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, der Griff seiner Finger in seinen Haaren, die kalten Fliesen an seinem Körper. Der folgende Kampf war kurz und unschön gewesen und Skinny hatte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, dem Mistkerl die kleine, improvisierte Klinge in den Hals zu rammen.

Und mit einem Mal hatte Skinny das Gefühl wieder eingesperrt zwischen den kalten Wänden zu sitzen und für den einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit bezahlen zu müssen.

***

Das kalte Licht der Neonröhren flutete den Zellentrakt und mit einer unangenehmen Klarheit war Skinny wach. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Tage glitten ineinander über und einzig das harte Licht der Neonröhren schien so etwas wie einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus zu besitzen. Doch er hatte nicht mitgezählt, wie oft das Licht nun schon gewechselt hatte. Er konnte bereits Tage oder Wochen abgeschottet von der Außenwelt hier unten sein. Tage oder Wochen die ihm vorkamen wie Jahre und die Ungewissheit wie lange er dem noch ausgesetzt sein würde schloss seine Klauen kalt und erbarmungslos um Skinnys Eingeweide. Die Ungewissheit war mit das Schlimmste. Nur schlimmer waren seine inneren Dämonen, die an den Wänden seines Schädels kratzten. Die in der Stille emporstiegen und ihn quälten. Ungefiltert konnten sie an die Oberfläche kommen und es gab keinen Weg ihnen zu entkommen. Keine Möglichkeit die Empfindungen zu betäuben und für einen Joint hätte Skinny getötet.

Regungslos starrte Skinny an die graue Zellendecke. Er suchte mit den Augen feine Risse, kleine Unebenheiten in dem glatten Putz. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit konnte er sich so vormachen, er würde seinen aufkommenden Gedanken entfliehen können. Nur nach etwas suchen, dass seinen Geist in Schach hielt. Doch es nützte nichts. Der Selbstbetrug hielt nicht lange an. Frustriert wälzte Skinny sich von der schmalen, harten Pritsche, dann tigerte er unruhig in der beengten Zelle auf und ab. Mehr als zwei Schritte hintereinander waren kaum möglich, ehe er gezwungen war wieder umzudrehen. Und der kalte Entzug setzte ihm zusätzlich zu. Sein Körper verlangte nach Nikotin und sein Verstand verlangte nach äußeren Eindrücken, sonst würde er hier unten noch wahnsinnig werden. Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er daran dachte, dass es nicht mehr gewesen war, als eine kleiner Fehler der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, in den Bunker. In die Abgeschiedenheit der Isolationszelle. Wie zutreffend die Bezeichnung _weiße Folter_ doch war.

Skinny schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als das Quietschen der Klappe ertönte. Es war eigentlich kein schriller Laut, doch hier unten, in der Einsamkeit und der Stille, schmerzte es fast schon in den Ohren.

„Norris, Essen.“

Skinny ging auf die Klappe zu, nahm das Tablett aber noch nicht entgegen.

„Wann komme ich hier endlich raus?“

„Nimm das scheiß Tablett oder du kannst vom Boden essen.“

Skinnys Finger fühlten sich taub an, als nach dem rauen Plastik griff, es aber nicht zu sich herein zog.

„Bitte.“ Skinny verachtete sich dafür, dass er bettelte. Doch irgendein Anhaltspunkt war besser, als diese Ungewissheit noch länger ertragen zu müssen. Doch er hörte nur so etwas wie ein schwaches Lachen von der anderen Seite der Tür. Dann sagte der Wärter gutgelaunt: „Wenn ich auf Kerle stehen würde, dann könntest du vielleicht als Gegenzug für die ein oder andere Gefälligkeit deine Zeit hier unten verkürzen. Aber so, nun ja, sagen wir einfach es ist fast genauso schön zu sehen wie du auf einmal ganz kleinlaut wirst.“

„Fick dich.“, zischte Skinny, während er das Tablett nun doch zu sich ins Innere der Zelle zog.

„Nana, wir wollen doch nicht gleich ausfallend werden. Du hast es dir selbst zu verdanken, dass du hier unten sitzt. Und wenn du meinst Schwierigkeiten machen zu müssen, denk dran, dass ich dir ganz leicht ins Müsli pissen kann. Und das meine ich nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne.“

Damit fiel die Klappe mit einem lauten Scheppern zu und Skinny war wieder mit sich allein.

Vor einiger Zeit hätte er noch alles dafür getan, nur um mal ein wenig Zeit abseits der anderen Gefangenen verbringen zu können. Für sich zu sein. Doch die Sehnsucht danach, trieben sie einem hier unten schnell aus.

Er dachte an die Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt zurück. Die Zeit in seinem Leben die wirklich finster gewesen war. In der er nur von einem Rausch zum nächsten geschlittert war, um nichts fühlen zu müssen. Oder überhaupt etwas Gutes. An die Zeit, als ihm seine Eltern kein Geld gegeben hatten und wie er in schummrigen Gassen gekniet hatte um seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Auch damals hatte ihn sein Stolz gerettet. Er hatte lieber die Schreie in seinem Kopf ausgehalten, die ständige Anspannung seines Körpers, nur an den nächsten Rausch denken zu können, als noch einmal den Schwanz von einem dieser widerlichen Kerle in seinem Mund zu spüren. Sich benutzen zu lassen, wie ein altes Taschentuch, das anschließend weggeworfen wurde. Kaum mehr wert als der Schmutz unterm Fingernagel. Und wenn der Wärter dachte, dass die Zeit in der Isohaft ihn gefügig machen würde, hatte er sich geschnitten. Und schon gar nicht würde er jemals wieder jemanden den Schwanz lutschen, nur in der Hoffnung, sich selbst entkommen zu können.

Skinny sah auf den Fraß hinunter. Er hatte nicht übel Lust die Pampe im ganzen Raum zu verteilen, seiner plötzlich aufflammenden Wut ein Ventil zu verleihen. Doch mit zitternden Händen, schaffte er es gerade noch das Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Außer widerwärtigem Gestank und einer Verlängerung seines Aufenthalts hier unten würde das nichts bringen. Also riss er sich zusammen und würgte das Essen hinunter.

Die folgenden Tage glitten konturlos ineinander über. Und der Gedanke sich einfach die Pulsadern aufzubeißen, nur um auf die Krankenstation zu kommen, flackerte von Tag zu Tag verlockender in Skinny auf. Sehen zu wollen, wie das sich Blut, rot und glänzend, über den matten Beton verteilte. Doch Skinny war noch nicht am Ende. Noch war der Wille da ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht brechen konnten. Sollten sie ihn doch die nächsten Jahre hier unten verrotten lassen, er würde nie wieder betteln und er würde sich auch nicht wie eine erbärmlicher Schwächling die Arme aufbeißen.

Doch wie viel Schmerz konnte er tatsächlich noch ertragen? Die Frage schoss ihm ungebeten durch den Kopf und Skinny wollte nichts von dem fühlen was sie mit sich brachte.

Doch das Bild einer Pistole zuckte durch seinen Geist. Wie sich Hirnmasse mit Blut vermischt an den Wänden verteilte. Wenn dann würde er auf die harte Tour gehen. Keine Tabletten, keine Klingen. Und am besten würde er noch einige dieser Wichser mitnehmen. Ihnen den Schmerz und die Angst aufzwingen, der er jetzt ausgesetzt war.

Skinny verlor sich in den Phantasien, wie er sich dafür rächen würde, für das Leid, dass er sein Leben lang erduldet hatte. Und dann dachte er an die toten, starren Augen seines Vaters und der Hass loderte mit einem Mal so stark, dass Skinny wusste, dass dieses Bild ihn am Leben halten würde.

***

Und er war so nah dran gewesen, das alles wieder durchmachen zu müssen.

Am Tag seiner Verhandlung hatte er fest damit gerechnet, direkt eine Fahrkarte zurück gelöst zu haben. Ein ewiges Spiel, immer ein Gefängnis gegen ein anderes eintauschen zu müssen. Doch es war anders gekommen. Und er musste Cotta, sowie dem Urteil des Gerichtspsychologen dankbar sein. Wären sie nicht gewesen, dann hätte der Schuldspruch wohl anders gelautet.

Skinny hatte vor dem Gerichtsgebäude gelehnt, scheinbar lässig die Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern, doch die Anspannung hatte nicht aus seinem Körper weichen wollen. Immer wieder kreisten die selben Gedanken unablässig in seinem Kopf und das obwohl er das Schlimmste überstanden hatte. Doch darüber wie genau es nun weitergehen sollte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Er stand an dem gleichen Punkt wie vor einigen Monaten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass seine Eltern ihn nie wieder bei sich aufnehmen würden und ihm klar geworden war, dass er niemals ein normales, bürgerliches Leben führen würde. Konnte er das überhaupt? Bei dem Gedanken an die Spießigkeit seiner Eltern, drehte sich Skinny der Magen um. Einbrüche, die Flucht, seinen Gegner zu übertrumpfen, das war sein Leben. Aber der Gedanke daran wieder ins Gefängnis zu müssen, reichten aus um den Rausch zu dämpfen.

Und dann traten seine Eltern aus dem Gerichtsgebäude. Der Blick seines Vaters glitt gleichgültig über die Menschen und als er kurz Skinny streifte, verriet nichts, dass dort sein Sohn stand. Es war, als würde er durch ihn hindurch sehen. Seine Mutter schaffte es nicht die selbe Gleichgültigkeit an den Tag zu legen. Sie sah kurz zu Skinny hinüber, ehe sie sich beeilte an der Seite ihres Gatten zu bleiben.

In Skinny krampfte sich alles zusammen. Solange seine Eltern mit ihm kämpften, solange er wenigstens eine Reaktion erfuhr, hatte er eine Verbindung. Keine gute, oh nein, aber besser die anhaltenden Dolche zwischen seinen Rippen, als die Verachtung seiner Existenz. Die letzten Fäden zu seiner Familie hatte er erfolgreich zerrissen, doch Skinny fühlte sich mit einem Mal so verloren und allein. Und plötzlich war ein Impuls da gewesen. Mächtig und intensiv und nur mit aller größter Mühe hatte er sich davon abhalten können, die Kippe auf seinem Arm auszudrücken. Zu spüren, wie seine Haut unter der Glut verbrannte und der Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Skinny schlucken. Er hatte Drogen genommen, sich geprügelt und das High des Kampfes und der Schmerzen genutzt um seinen inneren Dämonen entfliehen zu können. Doch noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt sich darüber hinaus selbst etwas antun zu wollen. Ritzen war was für depressive Pussys die schwach und fragil waren und demnach war es auch egal, ob sie lebten oder starben. Und die Erkenntnis wie dicht er selbst am Abgrund stand, wie schwach er selbst war, erschreckte ihn. Und es widerte ihn an. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen das Selbstmitleid und die Scheiße hinter sich zu lassen, als er das Feuer gelegt hatte?

Doch er war nicht der glorreiche Rebell, der er gerne sein wollte. Und er wollte nicht bei Shaw aufkreuzen und erzählen müssen, dass er eigentlich am Ende war. Dass er nicht wusste wie es weitergehen sollte. Und erst Recht wollte er Shaw gegenüber nicht als Bittsteller gegenübertreten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm nicht egal, was der Schisser von ihm dachte. Zumindest nicht, solange er nicht wieder zu dem Schluss gelangte, dass es sich eh nicht lohnte, die ganze Scheiße zu überleben. Denn es war etwas ganz anderes nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben.

Doch die Situation hatte sich geändert. Skinny sah sich in dem kleinen, heruntergekommenen Apartment um. Es war nicht viel und bestimmt nicht beeindruckend. Aber es war ein Anfang.

***

Peter streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus, während er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen Skinny dabei beobachtete wie er durchs Fenster kletterte.

„Na, hast du immer noch Angst meinen Eltern zu begegnen?“

„Angst würde ich nun nicht sagen.“, meinte Skinny ausweichend.

Peter lachte als er Skinnys bösen Blick bemerkte. Doch fast genauso schnell wurde er wieder ernst.

„Skinny, wir haben nie über das gesprochen was an Weihnachten passiert ist. Was ist an Weihnachten passiert?“

Und sofort war der alte Skinny wieder da. Die Anspannung, der Instinkt zur Flucht, die vordergründige Gelassenheit die darüber hinwegtäuschen sollte, dass Peter einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

„Scheiße Shaw, kannst du einfach vergessen was Weihnachten war?“

Skinnys Blicke glitten immer wieder zu dem Fenster, das noch einen Spalt geöffnet war. Kalte Luft zog herein und ließ die Vorhänge leicht flattern.

„Nein. Und nun mach das Fenster zu.“

Peter war selbst überrascht wie einfach es ihm fiel das Skinny so klar zu sagen.

Skinny sah nach draußen und schloss seine Gedanken und Gefühle in sich ein. Doch Peter musste einfach wissen, was in Skinny an jenem Tag vorgegangen war. Aber er hatte auch Angst den Anderen zu vertreiben, wenn er weiter bohrte. Also schwieg er.

Nach einigen endlosen Augenblicken schien wieder Leben in Skinnys Körper zu kommen und er sah nachdenklich zu Peter hinüber. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ernst und entschlossen und bereit die Mauern fallen zu lassen. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

„Ich wollte mich in der Nacht umbringen.“, sagte Skinny schließlich.

Der Schock und die Erkenntnis trafen Peter wie einen Schlag. Es war kein Scherz gewesen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Sein Gehirn versuchte das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, doch nichts was ihm einfiel, erschien ihm angemessen.

„Fuck Shaw, das ist doch kein Grund hier gleich Schnappatmung zu bekommen.“

„Lass die Scheiße Skinny.“, fuhr Peter ihn heftiger an als beabsichtigt. Dann zügelte er seine aufkommende Wut und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Warum?“, wollte er wissen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung.“

Doch Peter wusste, dass es nur eine Reaktion war um den eigentlichen Gründen auszuweichen. Also sah er Skinny nur abwartend an, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere weiter reden würde.

„Man will einfach nur, dass der Schmerz aufhört. Und wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass die Hölle kein Ende hat, dann ist das eben der einzige Ausweg den man sieht.“

Unsicher sah Skinny zu Peter hinüber, dann durchquerte er den Raum und ließ sich neben dem anderen Jungen aufs Bett fallen. Lang ausgestreckt lagen sie nebeneinander und starrten zur Decke. Peter spürte Skinnys Haut an seiner, die Wärme die durch den dünnen Stoff drang. Der leichte Geruch von Zigarettenrauch und Leder haftete ihm noch an. Sie sagten lange kein Wort, doch die Nähe des Anderen schien das auch nicht nötig zu machen.

„Wie hättest du es gemacht?“, wollte Peter nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens wissen.

„Ich hab mir ne Knarre geholt.“

Geschockt sah Peter zu Skinny.

„Was?“, fragte Skinny bissig.

„Das heißt du hattest die Pistole schon, als du hier aufgetaucht bist?“

Und Peter spürte wie die Zahnräder hinter seiner Stirn anfingen ineinander zu greifen. Skinnys Kommentare und Aktionen zusammensetzten.

„Die Knarre ist nicht offiziell registriert, es wäre also großartig, wenn du den Bullen gegenüber die Klappe halten würdest.“

Peter drehte sich auf die Seite, stemmte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtete Skinny forschend.

„Hast du immer noch vor dich umzubringen?“

„Scheiße, keine Ahnung. So wie es gerade steht, wohl nicht.“

„Das heißt ich soll einfach tatenlos daneben sitzen und hoffen, dass es nicht eines Tages doch noch einen entscheidenden Wendepunkt gibt? Dass du dich nächstes Mal wieder dagegen entscheidest?“

Skinnys Tonfall machte nur zu deutlich, dass er eigentlich nicht mehr über das Thema reden wollte, als er sagte: „Es ist, verfickt noch mal, meine Entscheidung, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Und weder du, noch der Inspektor, noch sonst irgendwen geht das etwas an.“

„Skinny, mich geht es etwas an.“ Fast hätte Peter hinzugefügt: _Du bist mir wichtig, bedeutet dir das gar nichts?_ Doch er sprach es nicht aus. Anscheinend war Skinny nicht der Einzige der Probleme damit hatte, sich verletzlich zu zeigen.

„Das ist schön für dich, dass du Verantwortung für etwas übernehmen willst, was dich nichts angeht.“, fauchte Skinny und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Aber wenn ich wieder an dem Punkt stehen sollte und beschließe, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt, dann werde ich einen Weg finden, egal ob es nun diese Knarre, eine andere oder der nächste Bahnübergang ist.“

Peter schwieg, während Skinnys Worte in ihm nachhallten.

„Warum hast du dich umentschieden?“, wollte er schließlich, deutlich ruhiger, wissen.

Die Frage hing einige Zeit zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Peter betrachtete Skinny der offensichtlich über eine Antwort nachdachte. Leise sagte er dann: „Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass mein Vater mit allem Recht haben könnte.“

Peter starrte wieder an die Decke. In was für einer Hölle musste Skinny leben? Was trieb jemanden dazu sein Leben beenden zu wollen? Er selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, seine Eltern, Justus und Bob allein zurück zu lassen. Und was musste zwischen Skinny und seinem Vater vorgefallen sein, dass der einzige Grund für Skinny am Leben zu bleiben war, dass sein Vater nicht recht behielt? Peter hoffte, dass er es irgendwann erfahren würde.

Doch er spürte auch wie ein leichter Stich durch sein Innerstes zuckte. Und zu seiner Überraschung stellte Peter fest, dass er sich wünschte, Skinny wichtig zu sein. Dass das was zwischen ihnen war, Grund genug für den anderen war, am Leben bleiben zu wollen. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen. Davon würde Skinny wohl kaum sein Leben abhängig machen. Und trotzdem war der Wunsch da, drängte sich ihm auf wie ein ungebetener Gast. Doch Peter war, als könne er Skinnys herablassenden Tonfall hören, als sähe er das abfällige Zucken der Mundwinkel. Und er war fast erleichtert, als Skinny sich von seinem Bett rollte, und nach einem knappen „Man sieht sich.“, aus dem Fenster verschwand.

***

Skinny saß am Fenster und beobachtete seine Nachbarn in den gegenüberliegenden Apartments. Doch seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Shaw, bei ihrem Gespräch und er konnte nicht anders, als es in Gedanken immer wieder durch zu gehen.

_Warum hast du dich umentschieden?_

Hatte Shaw darauf gehofft, dass er der ausschlaggebende Grund gewesen war. Oder bildete Skinny sich das im Nachhinein nur ein, weil er gerne glauben wollte, dass es jemanden gab, der sich um ihn sorgte? Der ihm wichtig genug war, um ihm im Leben zu halten?

Und Skinny dachte an den Abend vor Shaws Haustür zurück, Weihnachten. Sein Unbehagen, als er geklingelt hatte. Jonas, der auf ihn herabgesehen hatte. Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn dieser ihm tatsächlich die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hätte?

Wäre er noch ums Haus geschlichen, nur um wenigstens einen allerletzten Blick auf den Schisser zu erhaschen? Und Skinny konnte nicht anders, als sich einen großen, bunt geschmückten Tannenbaum vorzustellen, warmer Kerzenschein und ein gemütliches Festessen bei dem der Braten vielleicht ein klein wenig zu lange im Ofen gewesen war und worüber nun alle Beteiligten lachten.

Allein der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Skinny riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Es war anders gekommen. Er hatte Shaw gesehen, ihn geküsst und er lebte. Und zeigte seine Reaktion nicht, dass er wissen wollte, was in Skinny vorging? Dass er bereit war all die Narben auf Skinnys Seele zu sehen?

***

Skinny kam in den folgenden Wochen häufiger vorbei. Und so sehr Peter sich über seinen spontanen Besuche freute, so war es zwischen ihnen doch viel schwieriger geworden. Es war als würden sie auf Eierschalen laufen, sich umkreisen und keiner wusste so richtig was er sagen sollte und oft saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander auf dem schmalen Vordach, während Skinny den Zigarettenrauch in die Nachtluft blies.

„Skinny, ich kann so einfach nicht weitermachen. Was ist das zwischen uns?“

Peter starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit des Gartens unter ihnen. Während Skinny über seine Worte nachzudenken schien, denn anscheinend bemerkte er nicht mal wie die Glut seiner Zigarette abfiel.

„Ich mag dich.“, sagte er irgendwann in die Stille.

Schweigend sahen sie weiter in die Nacht. Die Ruhe wurde nur vom Rascheln der Blätter im Wind unterbrochen. Doch etwas in Peter krampfte sich zusammen. Dann war Weihnachten also wirklich nur eine letzte Aktion von Skinny gewesen. Nichts worüber es sich lohnte sich Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt war es raus, sie waren Freunde. Nichts weiter.

„Ich geh rein.“, sagte Peter kurz angebunden und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Skinnys Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss. Er zog den anderen Jungen zu sich herab. Und ehe Peter sich versah, fühlte er Skinnys Lippen auf seinen. Schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack der Zigarette auf seiner Zunge. Der Kuss war drängend, als wäre Skinny ein Ertrinkender und Peter der einzige Anker, der ihn davor bewahrte in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Peter griff in Skinnys Haare und genoss das Gewicht des Anderen, als der ihn auf die Wellblechpappe drückte. Skinny schob eine Hand unter Peters Shirt, seine Fingernägel kratzten leicht über seine Haut und er konnte ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen dabei nicht unterdrücken. Und mit einiger Zufriedenheit bemerkte Peter, dass Skinny nicht vor hatte, aufzuhören. Mit geschickten Fingern löste Skinny Peters Gürtelschnalle. Peter schluckte. Ein wenig mulmig wurde ihm nun doch. Seine Erfahrungen mit anderen Kerlen beschränkte sich aufs rumknutschen. Doch die Fähigkeit sprechen zu können schien ihm spontan abhanden gekommen zu sein. Und so überließ er es Skinny die Führung zu übernehmen.

***

Skinny hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Und das lag definitiv nicht daran, dass er sich bereits die vierte Zigarette in Folge ansteckte. Es war dieser ganze Scheiß rund um Shaw. Der Scheiß der seinen Magen dazu brachte immer ein klein wenig abzusacken, wenn er den anderen sah. Der auf einmal gewillt war bei Liebesliedern nicht sofort den Radiosender zu wechseln. Der Scheiß der ihn dazu brachte sich abhängig zu fühlen. Verletzlich und ausgeliefert. Und der an dieser gottverdammten Nähe zu ersticken drohte.

Scheiße, sie vögelten jetzt schon seit fast drei Monaten miteinander.

Das leise Vibrieren seines Handys ließ Skinny aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Eine weitere Nachricht von Shaw. Eine weitere Nachricht die er gekonnt ignorierte.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder ausging. Sich jemand anderen ins Bett holte, jemanden der nichts von ihm erwartete. Der wusste, dass es jederzeit wieder aus sein könnte und dem es egal war. Der damit klar kam, dass Skinny ihm niemals mehr würde geben können.

Doch die Erinnerung an Shaw, wie der große, muskulöse Junge angekettet und ausgeliefert vor ihm lag, die Augen von Schmerz und Lust erfüllt, Skinny würde es vermissen. Er würde ihre Gespräche in der Nacht vermissen, die Zeit, in der Shaw ihm allein gehörte. Und er würde es sogar vermissen, wie der Schisser ihn immer wieder bei Mario Kart abzog.

 _Was für eine verfluchte Scheiße!,_ fuhr es Skinny durch den Kopf. Vielleicht musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht ganz ohne Gefühle aus der Geschichte heraus ging. Aber besser es jetzt beenden, als später wenn der Schmerz unausweichlich war. Wenn er drohte in ihm zu versinken und die Zukunft leer und grau erschien.

Skinny schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er schaffte es einfach nicht den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Shaw hatte es geschafft ihm die Kontrolle zu nehmen. Und Skinny hasste ihn dafür.

Aber er schwor sich er würde nie wieder jemandem erlauben Macht über ihn zu haben.

***

Sie hatten sich zu einer Notfallsitzung in der Zentrale getroffen, doch Peter schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht Justus Ausführungen über ihren neuesten Auftraggeber aufmerksam zu lauschen. Seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Skinny. Zu den Malen auf seiner Haut die langsam verblassten. Zu den Worten, die Skinny ihm einmal nach dem Sex zugeflüstert hatte: _Du_ _gehörst mir_ _._ Und Peter hatte widersprechen wollen, doch noch immer durchlief ihn ein Schauer, wenn er daran dachte. Daran, dass er sich sein Leben ohne Skinny nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

In jener Nacht, als Skinny ihm gestanden hatte, dass er sich hatte umbringen wollen, da hatte Peter das Gefühl gehabt Skinny das erste Mal wirklich zu sehen. Einen Blick auf den jungen Mann unter all dem Spott und der Abwehr erhascht zu haben. Und irgendwie hatte er angefangen sich in diesen Mann zu verlieben.

Peter atmete tief aus. Er dachte an Skinny, an die gemeinsamen letzten Wochen. Scheiße, er vermisste diesen Mistkerl wirklich. Doch seit ein paar Tagen hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Skinny ging ihm aus dem Weg, beantwortete weder Nachrichten, noch Anrufe. Und trotzdem konnte Peter nicht anders, als sein Handy anzustarren und auf eine Antwort von ihm zu hoffen.

Als Peter hoch sah, begegnete er Bobs neugierigem Blick.

„Na, wartest du auf eine Nachricht von Skinny?“

Peter spürte wie sich seine Wangen rot färbten, während er verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede suchte. Doch mehr als ein lahmes „Nein?“, kam nicht über die Lippen. Und zu seinem Ärger hörte er aus der Ecke in dem der Schreibtisch stand ein leises Lachen von Justus.

„Peter, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Justus und mir entgangen ist, mit wem du dich in letzter Zeit so oft triffst. Und nach dem was Weihnachten passiert ist, war der Besuch bei Skinny vor ein paar Monaten, gelinde gesagt, sehr aufschlussreich.“

Peter machte sich innerlich schon einen riesigen Haufen an Vorwürfen gefasst, doch zu seinem Erstaunen blieben die aus.

„Ich bin zwar kein Fan von Skinny, aber was immer dich glücklich macht.“, hörte er Justus Stimme gedämpft hinter dem Monitor hervor kommen.

Das war so gar nicht was er erwartet hatte. Aber im Moment wollte er das auch nicht hinterfragen.

„Es ist nur, er ist so...“, stammelte Peter, während er verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte um zu beschreiben was genau zwischen Skinny und ihm denn Sache war.

„Er ist eben Skinny.“, meinte Bob lächelnd. „Ist es das was du sagen wolltest?“

Peter kratzte sich verlegen, ehe er antwortete: „Ich glaube das beschreibt es sehr gut.“

***

Doch Peter hielt es nicht mehr aus. _Er ist eben Skinny_ war ihm als Erklärung deutlich zu schwach. Und er spürte wie die Wut in ihm anfing zu brodeln. Dieser Mistkerl konnte ihn nicht einfach küssen, ihm vor den Kopf knallen, dass er sich umbringen wollte, mit ihm schlafen und dann abhauen!

Oder hatte er wirklich zu viel in Skinnys Worte und Gesten hinein interpretiert? Warum konnte er nicht sagen was genau der Andere von ihm wollte und warum? Oder übersah Peter einfach nur etwas Offensichtliches? Bei Kelly hatte er meistens gewusst, warum sie sich nicht meldete, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Doch jetzt stand Peter allein im Wald und hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte was schief gelaufen war und Skinnys Schweigen rechtfertigte.

Und das war der Moment in dem etwas in Peters Innerem eine Entscheidung traf. Der Arsch hatte oft genug mit ihm gespielt. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Ein für alle Mal!

Peter marschierte zu seinem Wagen. Ein entschlossener Zug hatte sich um seinen Mund gelegt, als er seinen MG mit quietschenden Reifen anfahren ließ und nach Little Rampart raste.

Vielleicht hätte Peter noch einmal darüber nachgedacht und die Idee als idiotisch abgetan. Doch sein Hirn war leer, seine Wut hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Die Zeit Fragen zu stellen war vorbei.

Der MG stand leicht schräg in der Parklücke, doch Peter hatte einfach keine Geduld sich nun auch noch damit aufzuhalten, den Wagen ordentlich einzuparken. Mit ein wenig zu viel Kraft schlug er die Autotür zu und lief auf den grauen Gebäudekomplex zu. Abweisend ragten die Betonklötze in den tristen Himmel und tränkten die Schluchten zwischen ihnen in dunkle Schatten.

Wie so oft war die Eingangstür nicht richtig ins Schloss gefallen und so hatte Peter keine Probleme ins Innere des Hauses vorzudringen. Wasserflecken zierten die Wände und abgestandener Müll lag auf den Fluren, um den sich leise surrend einige Fliegen scharrten.

Peter joggte die vier Stockwerke hoch. Mittlerweile war ihm der Weg nur all zu vertraut und die Angst vor den anderen Mietern hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit immerhin ein wenig gelegt.

Als er endlich die richtige Tür erreicht hatte, schlug Peter ohne Umschweife gegen das Holz. Es war ihm egal, ob die Nachbarn ihn hören würden. Lautstarke Streits waren bei Weitem keine Seltenheit. Also würde er damit nur all zu gut ins Bild passen.

„Skinny, wir müssen reden. Mach endlich die gottverdammte Tür auf!“

Peter lauschte, dann schlug er erneut mit der Hand auf die Tür ein.

Er konnte schwören im Inneren einige, schlurfende Schritte zu hören, dann war wieder alles ruhig. Noch einmal hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen das Holz.

„Skinny, lass den Scheiß! Du kannst nicht immer einfach abhauen, wenn es schwierig wird.“

Und er konnte Skinnys Erwiderung darauf beinahe hören: _Du siehst doch wie ich das kann, Schisser._ Und damit brannte bei Peter eine Sicherung durch. Er hatte keinen Nerv auf dieses ganze Theater und mit aller Kraft trat er die Tür ein.

***

Das dumpfe Hämmern von Fäusten auf Holz drang an Skinnys Ohren. Langsam erhob er sich, die Knarre lag geladen in seiner Hand. Das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten und Skinny wollte dem ungebetenen Besucher nicht unvorbereitet gegenüber treten.

Doch als er Shaws Stimme erkannte, wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Skinny ließ die Waffe sinken und verstaute sie wieder in dem kleinen Versteck. Shaw würde noch eine Weile toben, betteln und flehen, doch schließlich würde er sich geschlagen geben müssen. Und Skinny wäre wieder allein. Er kannte das Spiel und es war immer der gleiche Ablauf. Nur die Akteure wechselten.

Doch auf einmal war es still, verdächtig still. Und dann krachte es. Das Holz splitterte und mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination sah Skinny dabei zu, wie das Schloss nachgab und die demolierte Tür aufschwang.

Der Schock lähmte Skinny und einige Sekunden starrte er sein Gegenüber einfach nur fassungslos an. Es waren Sekunden die sich zu auszudehnen schienen. Und Skinny wurde klar, dass es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Er saß fest. Und er hasste Shaw dafür, dass er es sich heraus nahm ihn an seinen wundesten Punkten zu berühren. Ihn dazu veranlasste zur Ohnmacht verdammt zu sein.

Doch er spürte, dass er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, als still zu werden. Und es fühlte sich fast befreiend an, gezwungen zu sein die Kontrolle aufgeben zu müssen.

***

„Skinny, warum bist du einfach von einem auf den anderen Tag abgehauen?“, wollte Peter wissen. Und er konnte an Skinnys verschlossener Miene deutlich ablesen, dass dieser ihn am liebsten direkt wieder vor die Tür gesetzt hätte. Doch das war mit dem kaputten Schloss nun nicht mehr ganz so einfach. Und so wie Peter sich ihm beim Sex auslieferte, so forderte er es nun in emotionaler Hinsicht von Skinny. Und es war Skinny deutlich anzumerken, dass er sehr viel mehr Probleme damit hatte, die Kontrolle abzugeben, als es andersherum der Fall war.

Sofort kehrte die Anspannung in Skinnys Körper zurück. Der Impuls den Kampf ruhen zu lassen, sich geschlagen zu geben und die Niederlage anzuerkennen, wichen aus seinem Gegenüber. Und Peter konnte erkennen wie der kurze Moment der Kapitulation sich verflüchtigte.

„Was willst du, Shaw?“

Skinnys Stimme war eine einzige Drohung. Doch Peter ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Die Wut ließ ihn einfach auf Skinny zumarschieren, den Blick fest in die grauen, kalten Augen gebohrt.

„Hau ab, du willst das hier nicht.“

„Du merkst, dass du hier eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung erschaffst?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Seit wann hast du n Abschluss in Psychologie?“, fragte Skinny angriffslustig. Und Peter konnte es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen, dass er abblockte. Also antwortete er gelassen: „Seit dem ich mit einem Superhirn befreundet bin.“

„Ach leck mich.“, knurrte Skinny. Und Peter gab mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück. „Später. Aber erstmal müssen wir einiges klären.“

„Da gibt es nichts zu klären.“, fauchte Skinny und seine Blicke wanderte unstet zur Tür. Und Peter wusste, dass er ihm jetzt keine Chance geben durfte, einfach abzuhauen und sich aus der Situation zu entziehen.

„Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur Co-Abhängig und denkst du könntest mich retten. Glückwunsch, ich hab hier ein paar Neuigkeiten für dich. Du kannst mich nicht retten. Du nicht und auch sonst niemand. Und nun erspar uns beiden das Drama und verzieh dich.“, knurrte Skinny.

Peter musterte Skinny eingehend. Er hatte das Gefühl einem wilden Tier in einer Falle gegenüberzustehen. Einem Tier dem er helfen wollte, doch dieses Tier biss aus Angst nur noch heftiger um sich.

„Skinny, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Und ich will eine Beziehung mit dir. Wirklich was ernstes und nicht diesen Kindergartenscheiß bei dem wir ständig voreinander weglaufen.“

„Glaub mir Shaw, du willst keine Beziehung mit mir.“

„Darf ich das bitte immer noch selbst entscheiden?“

Peter konnte sehen, welche Überwindung es Skinny kostete stehen zu bleiben. Der Impuls einfach an Peter vorbei zu stürmen, schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Doch er gab sich noch nicht geschlagen.

„Du bist doch nach kürzester Zeit eh enttäuscht von mir und dann haust du auch ab, wie alle anderen auch.“

Peter trat dicht an Skinny heran. „Das wird nicht passieren, dass ich einfach abhaue. Versprochen. Zumindest, wenn du mich nicht grundlos von dir stößt.“, sagte er leise, bevor er Skinny zu sich zog und ihn küsste. Vorsichtig legte Peter seine Lippen auf Skinnys, doch aus dem anfänglichen Zögern, wurde schnell mehr. Skinny krallte sich in Peters Schultern und zog den zweiten Detektiv dicht zu sich heran, während er ihn fast schon aggressiv küsste. Ungestüm biss er Peter dabei in die Lippe und Blut mischte sich in den Kuss. Skinny drängte Peter mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während seine Hände den Weg unter dessen Shirt fanden.

***

Peter saß auf Skinnys Matratze und sah mit großen Hundeaugen zu dem anderen Jungen hoch.

„Es ist mein achtzehnter Geburtstag.“, bettelte er. „Und ich möchte, dass mein Freund auch dabei ist.“

Skinny lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und fixierte Peter mit einem Blick den der zweite Detektiv nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Abwehr wäre wohl das erste Wort, das ihm dazu eingefallen wäre.

„Glaub mir, mich will da niemand haben.“, sagte Skinny knapp.

„Doch, ich will dich da haben.“, sagte Peter und am liebsten hätte er seinen Freund in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch Skinny schnaubte demonstrativ durch die Nase, dann stieß er sich von dem Türrahmen ab und ging zum Kühlschrank. Peter hörte wie einige Flaschen klapperten, als Glas auf Glas traf und im nächsten Moment hielt Skinny ein geöffnetes Bier in der Hand.

„Es hat doch bisher auch wunderbar funktioniert, dass du deine Freunde und Familie auf der einen und mich auf der anderen Seite hast. Warum willst du das verändern?“

Genervt fuhr Peter sich mit der Hand über die Augen. War das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Und warum musste Skinny da so einen Zirkus drauß machen. Es ging um einen Abend, um seinen Abend.

„Scheiße, Skinny, kannst du nicht einmal etwas mir zu Liebe machen, auch wenn es dir gegen den Strich geht? Mir ist es halt wichtig, dass du dabei bist. Und da lasse ich auch keine lahmen Ausreden gelten.“

Ergeben hob Skinny die Hände, wobei das Bier bedenklich schwankte.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich habs kapiert. Beziehungen funktionieren auf Gegenseitigkeit und son Bullshit. Ich werd da sein, wenn es dir so wichtig ist.“ Und dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Dann muss ich die Überraschung für dich wohl auf den nächsten Tag verschieben.“

***

Nervös wanderten Peters Blicke immer wieder zum Eingang der Bar. Und jedes Mal, wenn die Tür sich öffnete, hoffte er Skinny zu sehen.

„Wenn wir dann also vollständig sind, können wir ja auf das Geburtstagskind anstoßen.“, meinte Jeffrey gut gelaunt in die Runde. Doch Peter hielt ihn zurück. Am liebste hätte er gesagt: „Mein Freund kommt noch.“, doch stattdessen hörte er sich sagen: „Ich habe noch jemanden eingeladen. Eigentlich sollte er jeden Moment hier sein.“

„Dann verpasst er eben den Tost. Ist doch nicht so wild.“, wiegelte Jeffrey ab. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es Peter wichtig, dass Skinny dabei war. Hier mit seinen Freunden. Und zwanzig Minuten konnte man schon mal zu spät kommen. Wer wusste schon was Skinny noch aufgehalten hatte. Also schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

„Wir stoßen an, wenn wir vollzählig sind.“

Jeffrey verdrehte die Augen, gab sich aber geschlagen.

„Wer kommt denn noch?“, wollte Kelly wissen. Und ein Blick zu Justus und Bob zeigte Peter, dass sie sich nur zu gut denken konnten, wer noch dazu stoßen würde. Doch Justus verschanzte sich demonstrativ hinter seiner Cola und Bobs Lippen umspielte nur ein leichtes Lächeln, doch auch er sagte kein Wort.

Die Gespräche plätscherten dahin doch Peter konnte Skinnys blonden Schopf einfach nicht zwischen den anderen Menschen ausfindig machen. Irgendwann hielt Peter es nicht mehr aus und er schrieb Skinny eine Nachricht: _Du bist der einzige der noch fehlt. Wo bleibst du?_

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

„Peter, nun steck endlich das Handy weg.“, meinte Kelly irgendwann, als er schon zum tausendsten Mal das Display ein- und wieder ausschaltete.

Doch er murmelte nur: „Entschuldigt mich.“

Dann eilte er vor die Tür.

Die Nacht war warm und Peter lief fast in eine kleine Gruppe Raucher, während er Skinnys Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch suchte. Unruhig tigerte er vor dem Pub auf und ab, während das Tuten in der Leitung ihn schier wahnsinnig zu machen drohte. Doch außer der Mailbox meldete sich niemand.

Genervt sah Peter auf das Handy hinab. Das konnte unmöglich Skinnys ernst sein!

Als auch als nach mehrmaligen Anrufen die Leitung still blieb, musste Peter sich eingestehen, dass Skinny nicht mehr auftauchen würde.

***

Das kalte Licht des Handydisplays schmerzte Skinny fast schon in den Augen. Höhnisch schienen ihn die Zahlen anzuflackern. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er eigentlich schon längst hätte aufbrechen müssen. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen diese Beziehung nicht zu versauen? Nur dieses eine Mal alles richtig zumachen? Also warum saß er hier?

Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich ausmalte, wie der Abend wohl verlaufen würde, siegte in Skinny der Impuls die Flasche nur noch ein weiteres Mal anzusetzen. Er hatte keine Lust den Abend damit zu verbringen, sich feindseligen Blicken auszusetzen. Sich Shaws Freunden ausliefern zu müssen, die ihn hassten und ihn spüren lassen würden, dass sie Peter für zu gut für einen Versager und Kleinkriminellen hielten. Das konnte er sich ersparen. Er wusste auch so, dass sie Recht hatten. Shaw war zu gut für ihn. Und er schaffte es nicht, der Freund zu sein, den der andere verdiente.

Doch sein Blick glitt wieder zu der halb leeren Flasche. Es war eine verfickte Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Beherzt nahm er einen weiteren Schluck. Er hoffte, dass der Alkohol ihn vergessen lassen würde, wie verletzt Shaw sein würde. Und das schlimmste wäre die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen zu müssen. Enttäuschung, das Lieblingsintrument seiner Mutter.

Skinny nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck. Der Alkohol brannte auf seiner Zunge.

Und warum hatte er sich selbst so unter Druck setzen müssen? Warum wollte er Peter das Haus seiner Eltern zeigen? Den Ort der für ihn seine eigene, kleine Privathölle war. Reichte es nicht, dass sie jetzt miteinander glücklich waren? Er musste doch die Narben nicht wieder aufreißen.

Doch Skinny wusste, dass er sich nur belog. Die Beziehung mit Shaw würde nicht halten, wenn er sich ihm gegenüber nicht anfing zu öffnen. Zuließ, dass der Andere ihn sah, auch seine tiefsten Verletzungen. Doch der Gedanke sich komplett auszuliefern schnürte Skinny den Hals zu.

Skinny umklammerte die Flasche, als könnte ihm das dünne Glas Halt geben. Dann setzte er erneut an und ließ den Alkohol seine Kehle hinab rinnen. Er wollte nichts mehr fühlen, wollte nur seine trüben Gedanken betäuben. Denn das leise Vibrieren seines Handys verriet, dass er morgen für seine Feigheit bezahlen würde.

***

Die Nacht war für Peters Geschmack deutlich zu kurz gewesen. Sie waren erst spät nach Hause gegangen und er hatte es einigermaßen gut geschafft seine Enttäuschung, dass Skinny nicht aufgetaucht war, zu überspielen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte die Sorge über seine Wut triumphiert. Er wusste nicht in was für Geschäfte Skinny verwickelt war und vielleicht hatte es eine unschöne Auseinandersetzung gegeben? Vielleicht lag Skinny abgestochen in irgendeiner Gasse und verblutete, während er damit beschäftigt war ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Doch Peter verbot sich direkt das Schlimmste anzunehmen.

Immer noch gerädert stolperte Peter in die Küche und goss sich eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee ein. Er lehnte an der Spüle und beobachtete die Straße, als seine Mutter herein kam.

„Du bist schon so früh wach?“

Aber außer einem zustimmenden Brummen brachte Peter keine Antwort zustande.

„Ok, ich revidiere das Wort wach.“, sagte sie lächelnd, hauchte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder in den Garten.

Peter wusste, dass er was essen sollte, doch bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm schlecht. Was auch mit Skinny zusammen hängen mochte. Was wusste er schon?

Doch der Trotz wollte sich nicht so wirklich einstellen. Alles in ihm drängte endlich den vertrauten Weg zu Skinny zu fahren. Endlich herauszufinden was der Grund dafür war, dass der andere nicht aufgetaucht war.

Die halbleere Tasse ließ er einfach in der Küche stehen, dann verließ er das Haus.

Peters Herz raste in seiner Brust, als er bei Skinny klingelte. Er konnte den schrillen Ton durch die geschlossene Tür hören und er hatte Angst, dass alles still bleiben würde. Das er heute nicht das vertraute Schlurfen von Skinnys Schritten hören würde. Dass seine schlimmsten Fantasien doch zur Wirklichkeit geworden waren.

Er klingelte noch einmal und als er schon mit dem Gedanken spielte, einfach die Tür ein zweites Mal einzutreten, hörte er endlich wie ein Poltern, gefolgt von einem leisen Fluchen durch das Holz drang.

Skinny sah fertig aus, als er die Tür öffnete. Und als der Geruch von Alkohol in seine Nase drang, zwängte Peter sich an Skinny vorbei in die kleine Wohnung. War Skinny gestern Nacht unterwegs gewesen? Hatte er einfach mit seinen Kumpels eine Sauftour unternommen und darauf geschissen was Peter dabei empfand?

„Also was hast du gestern Abend getrieben, nachdem du dich entschieden hast, doch nicht aufzutauchen?“, wollte Peter wissen. Er hatte sich geschworen Skinny die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihm eine Erklärung zu liefern. Doch als die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen seines Freundes betrachtete, kochte die Wut in seinem Inneren. Also ließ er betont gelassen den Blick über den Raum schweifen. Der Aschenbecher quoll über, eine Vordkaflasche stand auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, nicht mehr als eine kleine Pfütze war noch drin, doch keine benutzten Gläser standen herum, die daraufhin deuteten, dass Skinny eventuell noch Besuch gehabt haben könnte.

„Können wir das besprechen, wenn mich der Restalkohol nicht mehr im Griff hat?“

Ein anderer unangenehmer Gedanke schoss Peter durch den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Skinny gerne mal trank, aber alleine? Und war das eine Gewohnheit oder nur eine einmalige Sache?

„Skinny, ich will nicht das das zwischen uns steht.“

„Ich hab Scheiße gebaut, ich weiß.“, sagte Skinny und das Eingeständnis überraschte Peter dann doch.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich es mit einem Frühstück wieder gut mache?“

Obwohl es niedlich war, Skinny dabei zuzugucken wie er aus den spärlichen Vorräten ein wirklich gelungenes Frühstück zubereitete, wollte das ungute Gefühl einfach nicht von Peter abfallen. Er fühlte sich betrogen. Und er konnte einfach beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum Skinny den Abend lieber alleine mit einer Flasche Vodka verbrachte, als mit seinen Freunden. Ja, zugegebenermaßen wäre das kein einfacher Start gewesen. Aber Peter hatte sich gewünscht, dass Skinny erkannt hatte, wie wichtig es ihm war, ihn dabei zu haben. Seinen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. Doch er schaffte es nicht seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Und selbst als sie vor ihren gefüllten Tellern saßen, bekam Peter noch immer kein Wort heraus.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zog sich unangenehm in die Länge. Keiner wusste so wirklich was er sagen sollte. Doch Peter war klar, dass er von Skinny keine weitere Entschuldigung mehr erhalten würde.

„Vielleicht hattest du von Anfang an Recht.“, sagte Peter plötzlich in die Stille. Skinny sah forschend zu ihm herüber, dann stocherte er weiter gelangweilt in seinem Essen herum.

„Was genau meinst du?“ Deutliches Misstrauen schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als ahnte er was Peter ihm gleich eröffnen würde.

„Als du gesagt hast ich würde nur versuchen dich zu retten. Doch so funktioniert eine Beziehung nicht. Das mit meinem Geburtstag war mir wirklich wichtig und ein Essen macht es nicht wieder gut.“

Skinny schwieg, während er weiterhin nur auf das mittlerweile gut zerpflückte Essen hinunter starrte. Und seine Passivität ließ Peters Inneres brodeln. Er wollte für Skinny da sein, verstehen was er durchmachte, aber er hatte immer das Gefühl als würde er den anderen nur durch Glas hindurch sehen. Als wäre es unmöglich an Skinny wirklich heran zu kommen. Und es waren immer nur kurze Augenblicke in denen Skinny die Mauer einriss. Kurze Bruchstücke in denen Peter hoffte, dass er eines Tages mehr bekam. Dass Skinny sich ihm wirklich anvertrauen würde. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wohl immer nur hoffen würde.

Peter dachte an Kelly. Daran wie sehr sie darunter gelitten hatte, dass er Justus und Bob, ihre Detektivarbeit, ihr immer vorgezogen hatte. Wie oft hatte er halbherzige Versuche gestartet seine Versäumnisse wieder gut zu machen. Und nach einem schönen Tag ging dann alles wieder von vorne los. Wobei waren es wirklich Versäumnisse gewesen. Hatte er sich nicht viel zu oft bewusst für seine Freunde und gegen seine Beziehung entschieden? Auch sie hatte von der Hoffnung gelebt, dass er sie eines Tages nicht mehr hinter seine Freunde stellen würde. Dass er der Mann an ihrer Seite werden könnte, den sie so sehr brauchte. Doch als ihnen beiden klar geworden war, dass Peter sich im Zweifelsfall immer für Justus und Bob entscheiden würde, war die Trennung nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Ab da an hatte es kein Zurück mehr für sie gegeben.

Peter betrachtete Skinny. Die langen Haare die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Den Mund der meist höhnisch zuckte. Und er dachte an das offene Lachen, dass sich so selten darauf wiederfand. Das er so mochte. Die kalten, grauen Augen die vor der Welt die Gefühle des Anderen verbargen.

„Skinny, ich will nicht immer darauf hoffen, dass du es eventuell eines Tages es schaffst über deinen Schatten zu springen. Ich will eine reale Beziehung und ich denke nicht, dass du in der Lage bist mir das zu geben.“

Die Worte waren raus, ehe Peter sich bewusst dafür entschieden hatte.

Hatten sie nicht eine zweite Chance verdient? Eine in der Skinny zeigen konnte, dass es ihm ernst mit ihrer Beziehung war?

Doch der Gedanke an Kelly zuckte wieder durch seinen Kopf. Und dann dachte Peter an die eingetretene Tür. Skinny würde immer weglaufen. Und er würde nur die Beziehung mit Kelly neu aufleben lassen, nun jedoch in vertauschten Rollen. Und die Klarheit mit der Peter auf die Situation sah, schmerzte ihn. Er wollte Skinny nicht verlieren, er wollte all die schönen Momente die sie geteilt hatten nicht aufgeben. Aber auch bei ihnen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder an diesem Punkt stehen würden. Bis sich eine Wiedergutmachung an de nächste reihen würde.

Forschend sah Skinny Peter in die Augen. Da war keine Schmerz, keine Wut. Nur der unausgesprochene Vorwurf, dass es so passiert war, wie Skinny es vorhergesehen hatte.

„Ok.“, sagte Skinny schlicht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Peter auf, warf sich seine Jacke über und verließ Skinnys Wohnung.

***

Der Aschenbecher zerbrach klirrend an der Wand und die scherben regneten glitzernd zu Boden. Kurz war Skinny versucht sein Handy direkt hinterher zu schleudern. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten.

 _Scheiße! Verfluchte Kackscheiße!_ Er hatte zu hoffen gewagt. Wirklich zu hoffen gewagt. Nur um wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Fast musste er höhnisch auflachen. Als ob das Leben ein Happy End für ihn bereit halten würde. Er sollte es doch mittlerweile besser wissen. Und das nur, weil seine Angst ihn einmal zu oft in ihren Klauen gefangen gehalten hatte. Nur weil er es nicht geschafft hatte diesen einen verfickten Abend clean zu bleiben, zu diesem dämlichen Geburtstag zu gehen und sich Shaw zu öffnen. Auszuliefern. Denn nichts anderes wäre es gewesen. Er hatte Shaw einen Blick auf sein Innerstes werfen lassen. Nicht viel. Aber er hatte sich überwunden. Jedes Mal aufs Neue, hatte er sich ein Stück mehr überwunden. Doch ihm das Haus zu zeigen wo all das angefangen hatte, auch das hatte er nicht geschafft. Der Gedanke daran in sein Elternhaus zurück zu kehren, hatte er nicht ausgehalten. Die Vorstellung, dass Shaw ihn danach vielleicht für immer mit anderen Augen sehen könnte, hatte sich in sein Innerstes geätzt. Das Mitleid, dass ihn zu einem ewigen Opfer machen würde. Niemals, wieder würde er es zulassen das Opfer zu sein!

Er hatte all die Jahre seinen Schmerz wie einen Schatz gehütet. Und zeigte Shaws Reaktion nicht, dass er niemandem trauen konnte? Dass er am Ende immer allein dastehen würde? Dass, egal wie viel Mühe er sich gab, es am Ende nie reichen würde?

Und wenn Shaw ihn wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte er auch diese Seite von ihm akzeptieren müssen. Doch Skinny hatte nur einen Fehler gemacht und dafür ließ Shaw ihn nun bezahlen.

Der Wunsch Shaw leiden zu lassen flutete durch Skinnys Geist. Dem anderen Jungen etwas von dem Schmerz und der Hoffnungslosigkeit zurück zu geben.

Er wollte Shaw zusammenschlagen, ihn zusammengekauert und blutend auf dem Fußboden liegen sehen. Ihm zeigen, dass er ihm nicht einfach die Macht rauben konnte. Das Skinny in der Lage war sich die Kontrolle wieder anzueignen und sei es um den Preis den anderen dafür um Gnade winseln zu lassen.

Bilder flammten vor Skinnys innerem Auge auf. Wie Shaw gefesselt auf seinem Bett lag und er sanft mit dem Messer über dessen Haut streichen würde. Würden Shaws Augen sich vor Überraschung weiten, wenn das Messer in seine Eingeweide eindrang? Haut und Organe verletzten? Wenn die Klinge über Knochen schabte und das Blut warm und pulsierend aus ihm herauslief? Wenn er es schaffte ihnen ein richtiges Ende zu bereiten? Eins das nicht nur aus Worten bestand.

Er hatte nicht übel Lust Shaw mit dem Messer seine Initialen ins Gesicht zu ritzen und der ganzen verfickten Welt zu zeigen, dass er ihm gehörte. Immer gehören würde und das es nichts gab, was daran jemals etwas ändern würde.

Skinny schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Und er genoss den Schmerz der durch seine Hand zuckte, ihm für einen Moment den Atem nahm und ihn wieder klarer denken ließ. Nein, er würde Shaw in Ruhe lassen. Es war sein verficktes Recht die Beziehung hinzuschmeißen. Und er konnte ihn dafür hassen, aber er würde sich nicht von seinem Sadismus beherrschen lassen und Shaw dafür leiden lassen. So verlockend die Vorstellung im Moment auch sein mochte.

Und es legte seine Schwäche auf eine widerliche Weise bloß. Wenn er die Kontrolle hätte, dann müsste er nicht auf so hilflose Aktionen zurück fallen. Dann würde der Wunsch Peter leiden zu lassen nicht mit so einer Macht durch seinen Körper pulsieren.

Skinny atmete tief durch. Doch er brauchte jemandem an dem er seine Aggression abbauen konnte. Jemand auf den er die ganze Scheiße abwälzen konnte. Denn wenn er an diesem Punkt stehen blieb, in den Spiegel sah und feststellte, dass da niemand war, der Schuld an dem ganzen trug außer ihm selbst, wäre der letzte Schritt unausweichlich. Dann wäre das letzte halbe Jahr nur ein Aufschub gewesen.

Doch der herablassende Blick seines Vaters kam ohne Vorwarnung. Und er erinnerte Skinny daran, was ihn in jener Nacht davon abgehalten hatte sich das Hirn wegzupusten. Was ihn die Isohaft hatte überleben lassen. Und es war an der Zeit es zu Ende zu bringen. Seinen Vater für seine Sünden endlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

***

Schwach fiel silbriges Mondlicht durchs Fenster und ließ die Möbel in den dunklen Schatten verschwimmen. Skinny stand mitten im Raum und betrachtete die beiden dunklen Silhouetten der Schlafenden. Sie hoben sich kaum von den Falten der Decke ab, doch Skinny wusste auf welcher Seite sein Vater schlief. Dazu hätte er das leise Schnarchen nicht gebraucht.

Skinny fixierte das in Dunkelheit getränkte Bett, während er die Vodkaflasche aus seiner Jackentasche zog. Fasziniert betrachtete er die Reflexionen der Lichter auf dem Glas, dann schraubte er die Flasche auf und trank einen großen Schluck.

Bekam er nun doch Angst? Skinny horchte in sich hinein. Nein, er war ganz ruhig. Er wusste, wie die Nacht enden würde. Da gab es keine Stimme mehr die schrie.

Das war auf der halsbrecherischen Fahrt zu dem Haus seiner Eltern anders gewesen. Der Krieg hatte in seinem Inneren getobt. Noch hätte er umkehren, seinen Schmerz und die Wut in Alkohol ertränken können. Er hätte Dylan anrufen können. Denn auch wenn sie sich schon seit langem nicht mehr wirklich nahe standen, die Erwähnung der Waffe in seiner Hand hätte ausgereicht, dann wäre er gekommen um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch Skinny hatte den Gedanken beiseite geschoben. Er wollte nicht, dass Dylan ihm die Waffe aus den tauben Fingern wand. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere Junge ihn davon abhielt sich oder jemand anderem etwas anzutun. Er war über den Punkt hinaus an dem er geglaubt hatte, das Leben würde für ihn mehr bereit halten, als die ewig gleichen, düsteren Tage die sich aneinanderreihten. Das die schönen Moment so rar in sein Leben streute, dass sie ihn nur zu verhöhnen schienen. Nur dazu da waren um ihm zu zeigen, was er niemals haben würde.

Skinny hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er war allein. Es gab nichts mehr für das es sich noch zu kämpfen lohnte. Und mit einem Mal war er sich der Pistole in seinem Hosenbund unangenehm bewusst. Fast hätte er aufgelacht, als im klar wurde wie surreal die Situation doch war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er dem Leben nicht ewig würde trotzen können. Und nun hatte das Leben auch seinen letzten Trumpf ausgespielt.

Skinny griff nach der Waffe. Fühlte wie sich der Holzgriff warm an seine Handfläche anschmiegte. Spürte den kalten Metall, als er mit den Fingern liebevoll über den Lauf glitt. Wie schön doch die Reflexionen auf dem Stahl tanzten. Der leichte Geruch des Waffenöls stieg ihm wieder in die Nase. Ja, an diesem Punkt hatte er schon einmal gestanden. Hatte die kalte Schönheit bewundert, hier im Haus seiner Eltern. In einem Zimmer das es so nicht mehr gab.

Skinny schlich leise an das Bett heran. Fasziniert beobachtete er die langen Schatten die er über die Schlafenden und die zerwühlten Laken warf. Der vertraute Geruch seiner Kindheit stieg ihm in die Nase und Skinny hasste jede Erinnerung die aus dem Abgrund seiner Seele emporstieg.

Wie seine Eltern so friedlich dalagen, schienen sie Skinny anzuflehen, all die Wut und die Aggressionen die er vorhin noch Shaw gegenüber verspürt hatte, ihnen anzutun. Ihnen seinen Hass entgegenzuschleudern und ihre letzten Minuten in ein Inferno aus Leid zu verwandeln.

Fast wünschte er sich sein Vater würde jetzt aufwachen. Wünschte er würde die Situation erkennen und Skinny die Waffe aus der Hand schlagen. Ein letzter großer Kampf zwischen ihnen. Und Skinny dachte daran, wie seine Faust auf hervorstehende Knochen traf. Wie die Haut unter seinen Schlägen aufplatze. Wie sich das Gesicht seines Vaters in eine breiige, blutige Masse verwandelte. Wie er die ausgeschlagenen Zähne seines Vaters in den Händen halten würde.

Unsanft stellte Skinny die Vodkaflasche auf einer Kommode ab und von dem Klirren schreckten seine Eltern auf.

„Wer ist da?“

Die unspektakulärste Frage überhaupt. Und welcher Einbrecher würde sie auch schon beantworten? Doch Skinny wollte, dass sein Vater wusste, wer vor ihm stand.

„Könnt ihr euch das nicht denken?“, fragte er leise.

Er hörte das leise Rascheln der Decke, hörte wie ein Hand über das Holz des Nachttischs fuhr. Ohne zu überlegen entsicherte Skinny die Waffe und richtete sie auf die dunkle Silhouette seines Vaters.

Plötzlich wurde das Licht auf dem Nachttisch angeschaltet und der warme Schein drängte die Schatten in die Ecken zurück.

Skinny brauchte einen Augenblick ehe seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Doch dann sah er in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Ein abfälliger Ausdruck hatte sich darauf breit gemacht und wenn Skinny noch Zweifel verspürt hätte, wären sie spätestens jetzt von ihm abgefallen.

„Skinner, Humor war ja noch nie deine Stärke. Aber du überspannst den Bogen gerade gefährlich.“

„Es war auch nicht meine Absicht zu scherzen.“, sagte Skinny kalt. „Und vielleicht solltet ihr euch Gedanken darüber machen, wie leicht man in dieses Haus einbrechen kann. Was wäre wenn, sagen wir, jemand einbricht der einem von euch etwas antun möchte. Wäre das nicht grob fahrlässig?“

„Edward.“, warf seine Mutter ein. Ihre Stimme war bittend, doch Skinny hatte schon vor vielen Jahren einen eisernen Ring um sein Herz gelegt. Ihr Flehen stieß auf taube Ohren, dafür hatte sie selbst gesorgt.

Skinny genoss den Rausch des Triumphs der durch seine Adern strömte. Er hatte seinen Vater dort wo er ihn haben wollte. Schon seit so vielen Jahren. Allein dadurch, dass er lebte, war er seinem Vater ein Dorn im Fleisch. Doch nun lag es an ihm den Kampf ein für alle Mal zu beenden.

Skinny sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen. Er spürte das Gewicht der Waffe in seinen Händen. Ohne zu überlegen krümmte sein Finger sich am Abzug und der laute Knall war Musik in seinen Ohren.

***

Skinny lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalte Betonwand. Er betrachtete die winzige Zelle, das Gitter, das ihn von der Außenwelt trennte. Der scharfe Geruch von Schweiß drang in seine Nase und machte ihm die Anwesenheit der anderen Gefangenen in den angrenzenden Käfigen nur all zu deutlich. Und allein das machte den Aufenthalt im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für Skinny erträglicher, als die Zeit im Bunker.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit dem er seinen Vater erschossen hatte. Und der Gedanke wie sich sein Blut über die Laken und Wände verteilt hatte, wie seine Mutter zitternd in ihrem feinen Seidennachthemd dagesessen hatte, wie glänzende Blutspritzer auf ihrer Haut geschimmert hatten, kam in Skinny immer noch das Gefühl der Befriedigung hoch. Es war nicht mehr der Rausch, es endlich getan zu haben. Der Fantasie, die schon so oft durch seinen Geist gewogt hatte, endlich nachgegeben zu haben. Doch das Wissen, der Welt einen Gefallen getan zu haben. Endlich für all das Leid, dass er als kleiner, unschuldiger Junge hatte erdulden müssen, Gerechtigkeit eingefordert zu haben, war befriedigend.

Doch die Erleichterung wollte einfach nicht wirklich aufkommen. Es hatte nichts genützt. Er hatte ein Symbol niedergerissen. Doch er schaffte es nicht dem strafenden Blick seines Vaters zu entkommen. Der Vater der in seinem Inneren schlummerte und jede seiner Handlungen verurteilte. Den Mann konnte er nicht zum Schweigen bringen, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Und am liebsten hätte Skinny höhnisch aufgelacht. Hatte er es nicht schon in der Nacht geahnt, dass es so kommen würde. Schon damals hatte er erkannt, dass er sich selbst sein größter Feind war. Dass es einzig seine eigenen Worte waren, die seine Seele immer wieder aufs Neue quälten. Doch er hatte es nicht sehen wollen. Denn der Schmerz, der mit dieser Erkenntnis einherging, der schien so groß, so gewaltig, dass Skinny ihn nicht hätte ertragen können. Doch nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als all das zu fühlen. Nur allein auf sich selbst zurückgeworfen und ohne die Möglichkeit sich der ganzen Scheiße in seinem Inneren entziehen zu können.

Skinny dachte an die Gerichtsverhandlung. Das Urteil war abzusehen gewesen. Er hatte vorsätzlich gehandelt und allein die Tatsache, dass er in der Nacht ein paar Schlucke Vodka getrunken hatte, hatte eine unnötige Diskussion aufkommen lassen, ob der Alkoholeinfluss seine Schuldfähigkeit minderte oder ob das volle Strafmaß verhängt werden sollte. Doch er war intelligent, seine Akte sprach Bände, er war ein Wiederholungstäter und Skinny hatte sich die Entscheidung allein deshalb ausrechnen können. Als hätte er nicht gewusst, dass am Ende nur die Hölle auf ihn warten würde.

Skinny dachte an Shaw. An ihre kurze Beziehung, die all das an die Oberfläche gespült hatte, was schon immer in seinem tiefsten Inneren gelauert hatte.

Und an die bevorstehende Hinrichtung. Der Tag an dem all seine Qualen enden würden war festgelegt. Und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde kam er dem Ende ein Stück näher.

***

_All das Unrecht beging ich_

_Um, einsam und allein,_

_Zum Schluss mit meinem größten Feind_

_Mit mir selbst konfrontiert zu sein_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Play With Fire - Sam Tinnesz  
>  Paradise Lost - John Milton  
>  Innerlich tot - Schock  
>  Die Zähne in der Hand - Samsas Traum


	2. Du bist der Anfang einer Reise ohne Wiederkehr (Alternatives Ende)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hier nun das andere Ende (wieder mit Vorgeschichte). Der Lauf verändert sich an Peters Geburtstag. Und ja, ich verspreche, sollte sowas in Zukunft noch mal vorkommen, gibt es eine elegantere Lösung!

***

_Vor zwei Stunden noch da wollte ich_

_Die letzten Zeilen schreiben_

_Keine einzige Sekunde länger_

_Auf der Haut der Erde bleiben_

_Jetzt stellst du mir Fragen_

_Du willst alles von mir wissen_

_Von den Schlangen und den Käfern_

_Von dem Messer unter meinem Kissen_

***

Peter lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte sich schon einige Male unruhig hin und her gedreht, doch er kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Der Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen hing noch im Haus und er freute sich noch wie ein kleiner Junge am nächsten Morgen, wenn noch alles ruhig sein würde, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und den bunt geschmückten Tannenbaum zu sehen. Es war so schön gewesen zu sehen, das seine Freundschaft mit Justus und Bob auch ihre Familien so eng zusammen geführt hatte. Eigentlich war es ein wirklich perfekter Abend gewesen.

Doch nichts davon war der Grund dafür, dass der zweite Detektiv sich immer wieder im Bett hin und her warf und sein Kopf einfach nicht schweigen wollte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Skinny öfter mal unangekündigt bei ihm auftauchte, an die Abende als sie ausgestreckt auf dem kleinen Verandadach lagen und in die Sterne schauten und sich über Banalitäten unterhielten. Er hatte sich an den beißenden Geruch des Tabaks gewöhnt, der genauso zu Skinny gehörte wie dessen herablassende Bemerkungen und die abgewetzte Lederjacke. Aber er hatte die gelegentlichen, anzüglichen Sprüche und Blicke nur für Scherze gehalten. Bis heute Abend.

Unruhig wälzte Peter sich wieder im Bett herum. Was fühlte er? Abgeneigt war er Skinny nicht, seine Reaktion war Beweis genug. Aber es war Skinny Norris. Kein idealer Schwiegersohn. Und bei dem Gedanken wollte Peter am liebsten die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen. Es war ein Kuss, nicht mehr. Das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie heiraten mussten. Da mussten keine rosa Herzchen sein, vielleicht interpretierte er auch einfach nur zu viel in die ganze Sache hinein. Ganz bestimmt interpretierte er zu viel da rein!

Frustriert zog Peter sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er konnte sich den Spott von Justus und Bob nur all zu deutlich ausmalen. Doch warum störte ihn das so? War da mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte? Nicht mehr heute, beschloss der zweite Detektiv irgendwann. Über seine Gefühle würde er sich die nächsten Tage noch genug Gedanken machen können. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, sein Kopf wollte einfach nicht schweigen.

***

Peter schlug das Herz bis zum Hals als Justus auf die Klingel drückte. Sie standen in dem engen, heruntergekommenen Flur vor Skinnys Wohnungstür und Peter sah immer wieder beunruhigt Richtung Treppenhaus. Wie sollte er reagieren, wenn Skinny tatsächlich öffnete. Eigentlich hatten sie in den letzten Monaten fast so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Aber seit Weihnachten wusste Peter einfach nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Seit diesem dämlichen Kuss.

Und dass sie seit dem keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatten, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher. Peter unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte nie erfahren können was es damit auf sich gehabt hatte. Kurz hatte er fast schon panisch an Skinnys geschmacklosen Kommentar gedacht: _Zur Not kann ich mich immer noch umbringen._ Er hatte den Satz damals nicht ernst genommen. Doch in den letzten Tagen waren ihm da Zweifel gekommen. Also war er fast schon dankbar, als Justus sie dazu zwang im Zuge der laufenden Ermittlungen Kontakt mit Skinny aufzunehmen.

Peter sah zwischen seinen beiden Kollegen hin und her. Sie hatte kein Wort über das verloren was an Weihnachten passiert war. Und er war ihnen dafür dankbar. Denn den Spott, hätte er zusammen mit seiner Verwirrung kaum ertragen. Und er hatte schon heftige Diskussionen und lautes Türenschlagen vor Augen gehabt. Und er war erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass diese Szenarien wohl allein in seinem Kopf stattfanden.

Und so standen sie da, in dem heruntergekommenen Flur mit dem flackernden Licht und warteten darauf, dass sich hinter der verschlossenen Tür etwas regte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie Schritte auf der anderen Seite hörten, dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Was wollt ihr?“ Skinnys Stimme war schroff und er sah die drei Jungen vor seiner Tür abweisend an. Unruhig sah Peter zu Justus, der zum Glück, wie immer, das Wort ergriff.

„Skinny, können wir das drinnen besprechen? Es ist wichtig.“

Skinny sah den Flur entlang, als würde er erwarten, dass jemand sie beobachtete, dann machte er den Weg frei.

Peter musterte die kleine, karge Wohnung. Lieblos zusammengestellte Teile vom Sperrmüll erinnerten entfernt an so etwas wie eine Einrichtung. Das Bett bestand aus nicht mehr als einer Matratze die auf dem Boden lag und gleichzeitig als Sofa diente. Er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, also versuchte er möglichst unsichtbar hinter Justus und Bob mit der Tapete zu verschmelzen.

Skinny setzte sich halb auf die Fensterbank, während er eine Zigarette aus einer Packung in seine Hand gleiten ließ. Den strengen Blick von Justus überging er dabei gekonnt.

„Also was wollt ihr?“

Misstrauisch wanderte sein Blick zwischen den drei Detektiven hin und her und verharrte schließlich auf Justus.

Der erste Detektiv hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er sich in dem winzigen Apartment umsah. Herd und Spüle waren in einer Nische in der Wand eingelassen, die Fliesen darüber waren alt und schmutzig. Der Aschenbecher der auf einer Kiste neben dem Sofa stand, quoll über und in einer Ecke lagen wahllos einige Klamotten verstreut.

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe in einem Fall.“, begann der erste Detektiv zögernd. Doch er wurde von Skinnys schallenden Gelächter unterbrochen. Justus Blick wechselte augenblicklich von streng zu tödlich und brachte ihren Erzfeind so zum schweigen.

„Also McSherlock, warum denkst du, dass ausgerechnet ich euch helfen werde?“

„Weil.“, sagte Justus betont ruhig und sah Skinny dabei direkt in die grauen Augen. „Du sonst ein kleines Problem mit der Polizei bekommen könntest. Von Cotta wissen wir, dass du nur nicht im Gefängnis sitzt, weil du einen Deal aushandeln konntest. Und da du nun als Informant tätig bist, brauchen wir Zugriff auf dein Insiderwissen über die Drogenszene hier in Rocky Beach.“

Skinny ließ den Rauch aus seiner Lunge entweichen, während er die drei Jungen in seinem Wohnzimmer argwöhnisch musterte. Dann sagte er langsam: „Also was genau wollt ihr wissen?“

***

Skinny saß am Fenster, während er geistesabwesend an seiner Zigarette zog. Die gegenüberliegenden Häuser auf die er starrte nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr. Der Besuch der drei Satzzeichen hatte ihn wie einen Faustschlag getroffen. Shaw, den er Weihnachten das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. An dem Tag als er sich umbringen wollte. Es schien so lange her zu sein.

Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet? Der Schisser hatte ihn nicht abgewiesen.

Wieder sah Skinny das Feuer vor sich, die tanzenden Flammen, spürte die Hitze die seine Haut zu versengen drohte und atmete den Qualm ein, der ihm den Sauerstoff nahm. Es war ein großartiger Moment gewesen.

Doch die folgenden Wochen hatten dazu geführt, dass Skinny sich mehr als einmal die Frage gestellt hatte, ob es nicht sinnvoller gewesen wäre, den einfachen Weg zu nehmen. Seinem Vater den Sieg zu überlassen und einfach zu verschwinden.

Die Gerichtsverhandlung hatte all die Erinnerungen an den Knast, die Skinny zu verdrängen versucht hatte, wieder an die Oberfläche geholt.

Die Wärter waren nicht das Schlimmste gewesen, einige schienen es sogar wirklich gut mit den Gefangenen zu meinen. Und sich immer wieder kleine Gelegenheiten zu schaffen, unbemerkt von den Aufsehern seine Geschäfte zu erweitern, hatte Skinny sogar richtig gereizt. Der Spaß direkt unter ihrer Nase Verbotenes zu tun und doch nicht erwischt zu werden.

Das Eingesperrtsein hingegen war schlimmer. Mit seinem Zellengenossen auf engsten Raum gefangen zu sein. Kein Entkommen und nur mit sich allein, seinen Gedanken und kein Ventil für die eigenen Aggressionen zu haben. Zumindest keins, ohne gleich ne Verwarnung, wenn nicht gar ne Haftverlängerung zu riskieren.

Aber das Schlimmste waren die anderen Mitgefangenen gewesen. Kaum jemand hatte sich eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, andere Häftlinge in die Scheiße zu reiten. Und das eine Gang überlebenswichtig war hatte Skinny auf die hart Tour lernen müssen.

Er dachte an den Tag seiner Ankunft, an den großen, kalten, abweisenden Betonklotz, die hohen Zäune an deren oberen Ende der Stacheldraht prangte, an die vergitterten Fenster. Und an die gierigen Blicke der Männer, die am Zaun gehangen hatten und die Neuankömmlinge mit ihren Blicken zu verschlingen schienen.

Die Bilder der kleinen, aneinandergereihten Zellen drängte in Skinnys Geist. Die unzähligen Käfige, das schwere, metallische Rollen in den Schienen, wenn die Türen zugeschlagen wurden. Der Lärm den hunderte Männer auf zu engem Raum erzeugten und die Assoziation, nur ein weiterer bissiger Hund in einem Käfig zu sein.

Und so sehr Skinny sich dagegen wehrte, doch er konnte das Bild von Bagwell nicht aus seinem Geist verdrängen. Den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, der Griff seiner Finger in seinen Haaren, die kalten Fliesen an seinem Körper. Der folgende Kampf war kurz und unschön gewesen und Skinny hatte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, dem Mistkerl die kleine, improvisierte Klinge in den Hals zu rammen.

Und mit einem Mal hatte Skinny das Gefühl wieder eingesperrt zwischen den kalten Wänden zu sitzen und für den einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit bezahlen zu müssen.

***

Das kalte Licht der Neonröhren flutete den Zellentrakt und mit einer unangenehmen Klarheit war Skinny wach. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Tage glitten ineinander über und einzig das harte Licht der Neonröhren schien so etwas wie einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus zu besitzen. Doch er hatte nicht mitgezählt, wie oft das Licht nun schon gewechselt hatte. Er konnte bereits Tage oder Wochen abgeschottet von der Außenwelt hier unten sein. Tage oder Wochen die ihm vorkamen wie Jahre und die Ungewissheit wie lange er dem noch ausgesetzt sein würde schloss seine Klauen kalt und erbarmungslos um Skinnys Eingeweide. Die Ungewissheit war mit das Schlimmste. Nur schlimmer waren seine inneren Dämonen, die an den Wänden seines Schädels kratzten. Die in der Stille emporstiegen und ihn quälten. Ungefiltert konnten sie an die Oberfläche kommen und es gab keinen Weg ihnen zu entkommen. Keine Möglichkeit die Empfindungen zu betäuben und für einen Joint hätte Skinny getötet.

Regungslos starrte Skinny an die graue Zellendecke. Er suchte mit den Augen feine Risse, kleine Unebenheiten in dem glatten Putz. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit konnte er sich so vormachen, er würde seinen aufkommenden Gedanken entfliehen können. Nur nach etwas suchen, dass seinen Geist in Schach hielt. Doch es nützte nichts. Der Selbstbetrug hielt nicht lange an. Frustriert wälzte Skinny sich von der schmalen, harten Pritsche, dann tigerte er unruhig in der beengten Zelle auf und ab. Mehr als zwei Schritte hintereinander waren kaum möglich, ehe er gezwungen war wieder umzudrehen. Und der kalte Entzug setzte ihm zusätzlich zu. Sein Körper verlangte nach Nikotin und sein Verstand verlangte nach äußeren Eindrücken, sonst würde er hier unten noch wahnsinnig werden. Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er daran dachte, dass es nicht mehr gewesen war, als eine kleiner Fehler der ihn hierher gebracht hatte, in den Bunker. In die Abgeschiedenheit der Isolationszelle. Wie zutreffend die Bezeichnung _weiße Folter_ doch war.

Skinny schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als das Quietschen der Klappe ertönte. Es war eigentlich kein schriller Laut, doch hier unten, in der Einsamkeit und der Stille, schmerzte es fast schon in den Ohren.

„Norris, Essen.“

Skinny ging auf die Klappe zu, nahm das Tablett aber noch nicht entgegen.

„Wann komme ich hier endlich raus?“

„Nimm das scheiß Tablett oder du kannst vom Boden essen.“

Skinnys Finger fühlten sich taub an, als nach dem rauen Plastik griff, es aber nicht zu sich herein zog.

„Bitte.“ Skinny verachtete sich dafür, dass er bettelte. Doch irgendein Anhaltspunkt war besser, als diese Ungewissheit noch länger ertragen zu müssen. Doch er hörte nur so etwas wie ein schwaches Lachen von der anderen Seite der Tür. Dann sagte der Wärter gutgelaunt: „Wenn ich auf Kerle stehen würde, dann könntest du vielleicht als Gegenzug für die ein oder andere Gefälligkeit deine Zeit hier unten verkürzen. Aber so, nun ja, sagen wir einfach es ist fast genauso schön zu sehen wie du auf einmal ganz kleinlaut wirst.“

„Fick dich.“, zischte Skinny, während er das Tablett nun doch zu sich ins Innere der Zelle zog.

„Nana, wir wollen doch nicht gleich ausfallend werden. Du hast es dir selbst zu verdanken, dass du hier unten sitzt. Und wenn du meinst Schwierigkeiten machen zu müssen, denk dran, dass ich dir ganz leicht ins Müsli pissen kann. Und das meine ich nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne.“

Damit fiel die Klappe mit einem lauten Scheppern zu und Skinny war wieder mit sich allein.

Vor einiger Zeit hätte er noch alles dafür getan, nur um mal ein wenig Zeit abseits der anderen Gefangenen verbringen zu können. Für sich zu sein. Doch die Sehnsucht danach, trieben sie einem hier unten schnell aus.

Er dachte an die Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt zurück. Die Zeit in seinem Leben die wirklich finster gewesen war. In der er nur von einem Rausch zum nächsten geschlittert war, um nichts fühlen zu müssen. Oder überhaupt etwas Gutes. An die Zeit, als ihm seine Eltern kein Geld gegeben hatten und wie er in schummrigen Gassen gekniet hatte um seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Auch damals hatte ihn sein Stolz gerettet. Er hatte lieber die Schreie in seinem Kopf ausgehalten, die ständige Anspannung seines Körpers, nur an den nächsten Rausch denken zu können, als noch einmal den Schwanz von einem dieser widerlichen Kerle in seinem Mund zu spüren. Sich benutzen zu lassen, wie ein altes Taschentuch, das anschließend weggeworfen wurde. Kaum mehr wert als der Schmutz unterm Fingernagel. Und wenn der Wärter dachte, dass die Zeit in der Isohaft ihn gefügig machen würde, hatte er sich geschnitten. Und schon gar nicht würde er jemals wieder jemanden den Schwanz lutschen, nur in der Hoffnung, sich selbst entkommen zu können.

Skinny sah auf den Fraß hinunter. Er hatte nicht übel Lust die Pampe im ganzen Raum zu verteilen, seiner plötzlich aufflammenden Wut ein Ventil zu verleihen. Doch mit zitternden Händen, schaffte er es gerade noch das Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Außer widerwärtigem Gestank und einer Verlängerung seines Aufenthalts hier unten würde das nichts bringen. Also riss er sich zusammen und würgte das Essen hinunter.

Die folgenden Tage glitten konturlos ineinander über. Und der Gedanke sich einfach die Pulsadern aufzubeißen, nur um auf die Krankenstation zu kommen, flackerte von Tag zu Tag verlockender in Skinny auf. Sehen zu wollen, wie das sich Blut, rot und glänzend, über den matten Beton verteilte. Doch Skinny war noch nicht am Ende. Noch war der Wille da ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht brechen konnten. Sollten sie ihn doch die nächsten Jahre hier unten verrotten lassen, er würde nie wieder betteln und er würde sich auch nicht wie eine erbärmlicher Schwächling die Arme aufbeißen.

Doch wie viel Schmerz konnte er tatsächlich noch ertragen? Die Frage schoss ihm ungebeten durch den Kopf und Skinny wollte nichts von dem fühlen was sie mit sich brachte.

Doch das Bild einer Pistole zuckte durch seinen Geist. Wie sich Hirnmasse mit Blut vermischt an den Wänden verteilte. Wenn dann würde er auf die harte Tour gehen. Keine Tabletten, keine Klingen. Und am besten würde er noch einige dieser Wichser mitnehmen. Ihnen den Schmerz und die Angst aufzwingen, der er jetzt ausgesetzt war.

Skinny verlor sich in den Phantasien, wie er sich dafür rächen würde, für das Leid, dass er sein Leben lang erduldet hatte. Und dann dachte er an die toten, starren Augen seines Vaters und der Hass loderte mit einem Mal so stark, dass Skinny wusste, dass dieses Bild ihn am Leben halten würde.

***

Und er war so nah dran gewesen, das alles wieder durchmachen zu müssen.

Am Tag seiner Verhandlung hatte er fest damit gerechnet, direkt eine Fahrkarte zurück gelöst zu haben. Ein ewiges Spiel, immer ein Gefängnis gegen ein anderes eintauschen zu müssen. Doch es war anders gekommen. Und er musste Cotta, sowie dem Urteil des Gerichtspsychologen dankbar sein. Wären sie nicht gewesen, dann hätte der Schuldspruch wohl anders gelautet.

Skinny hatte vor dem Gerichtsgebäude gelehnt, scheinbar lässig die Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern, doch die Anspannung hatte nicht aus seinem Körper weichen wollen. Immer wieder kreisten die selben Gedanken unablässig in seinem Kopf und das obwohl er das Schlimmste überstanden hatte. Doch darüber wie genau es nun weitergehen sollte, hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Er stand an dem gleichen Punkt wie vor einigen Monaten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass seine Eltern ihn nie wieder bei sich aufnehmen würden und ihm klar geworden war, dass er niemals ein normales, bürgerliches Leben führen würde. Konnte er das überhaupt? Bei dem Gedanken an die Spießigkeit seiner Eltern, drehte sich Skinny der Magen um. Einbrüche, die Flucht, seinen Gegner zu übertrumpfen, das war sein Leben. Aber der Gedanke daran wieder ins Gefängnis zu müssen, reichten aus um den Rausch zu dämpfen.

Und dann traten seine Eltern aus dem Gerichtsgebäude. Der Blick seines Vaters glitt gleichgültig über die Menschen und als er kurz Skinny streifte, verriet nichts, dass dort sein Sohn stand. Es war, als würde er durch ihn hindurch sehen. Seine Mutter schaffte es nicht die selbe Gleichgültigkeit an den Tag zu legen. Sie sah kurz zu Skinny hinüber, ehe sie sich beeilte an der Seite ihres Gatten zu bleiben.

In Skinny krampfte sich alles zusammen. Solange seine Eltern mit ihm kämpften, solange er wenigstens eine Reaktion erfuhr, hatte er eine Verbindung. Keine gute, oh nein, aber besser die anhaltenden Dolche zwischen seinen Rippen, als die Verachtung seiner Existenz. Die letzten Fäden zu seiner Familie hatte er erfolgreich zerrissen, doch Skinny fühlte sich mit einem Mal so verloren und allein. Und plötzlich war ein Impuls da gewesen. Mächtig und intensiv und nur mit aller größter Mühe hatte er sich davon abhalten können, die Kippe auf seinem Arm auszudrücken. Zu spüren, wie seine Haut unter der Glut verbrannte und der Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Skinny schlucken. Er hatte Drogen genommen, sich geprügelt und das High des Kampfes und der Schmerzen genutzt um seinen inneren Dämonen entfliehen zu können. Doch noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt sich darüber hinaus selbst etwas antun zu wollen. Ritzen war was für depressive Pussys die schwach und fragil waren und demnach war es auch egal, ob sie lebten oder starben. Und die Erkenntnis wie dicht er selbst am Abgrund stand, wie schwach er selbst war, erschreckte ihn. Und es widerte ihn an. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen das Selbstmitleid und die Scheiße hinter sich zu lassen, als er das Feuer gelegt hatte?

Doch er war nicht der glorreiche Rebell, der er gerne sein wollte. Und er wollte nicht bei Shaw aufkreuzen und erzählen müssen, dass er eigentlich am Ende war. Dass er nicht wusste wie es weitergehen sollte. Und erst Recht wollte er Shaw gegenüber nicht als Bittsteller gegenübertreten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm nicht egal, was der Schisser von ihm dachte. Zumindest nicht, solange er nicht wieder zu dem Schluss gelangte, dass es sich eh nicht lohnte, die ganze Scheiße zu überleben. Denn es war etwas ganz anderes nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben.

Doch die Situation hatte sich geändert. Skinny sah sich in dem kleinen, heruntergekommenen Apartment um. Es war nicht viel und bestimmt nicht beeindruckend. Aber es war ein Anfang.

***

Peter streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus, während er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen Skinny dabei beobachtete wie er durchs Fenster kletterte.

„Na, hast du immer noch Angst meinen Eltern zu begegnen?“

„Angst würde ich nun nicht sagen.“, meinte Skinny ausweichend.

Peter lachte als er Skinnys bösen Blick bemerkte. Doch fast genauso schnell wurde er wieder ernst.

„Skinny, wir haben nie über das gesprochen was an Weihnachten passiert ist. Was ist an Weihnachten passiert?“

Und sofort war der alte Skinny wieder da. Die Anspannung, der Instinkt zur Flucht, die vordergründige Gelassenheit die darüber hinwegtäuschen sollte, dass Peter einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

„Scheiße Shaw, kannst du einfach vergessen was Weihnachten war?“

Skinnys Blicke glitten immer wieder zu dem Fenster, das noch einen Spalt geöffnet war. Kalte Luft zog herein und ließ die Vorhänge leicht flattern.

„Nein. Und nun mach das Fenster zu.“

Peter war selbst überrascht wie einfach es ihm fiel das Skinny so klar zu sagen.

Skinny sah nach draußen und schloss seine Gedanken und Gefühle in sich ein. Doch Peter musste einfach wissen, was in Skinny an jenem Tag vorgegangen war. Aber er hatte auch Angst den Anderen zu vertreiben, wenn er weiter bohrte. Also schwieg er.

Nach einigen endlosen Augenblicken schien wieder Leben in Skinnys Körper zu kommen und er sah nachdenklich zu Peter hinüber. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ernst und entschlossen und bereit die Mauern fallen zu lassen. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

„Ich wollte mich in der Nacht umbringen.“, sagte Skinny schließlich.

Der Schock und die Erkenntnis trafen Peter wie einen Schlag. Es war kein Scherz gewesen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Sein Gehirn versuchte das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, doch nichts was ihm einfiel, erschien ihm angemessen.

„Fuck Shaw, das ist doch kein Grund hier gleich Schnappatmung zu bekommen.“

„Lass die Scheiße Skinny.“, fuhr Peter ihn heftiger an als beabsichtigt. Dann zügelte er seine aufkommende Wut und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Warum?“, wollte er wissen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung.“

Doch Peter wusste, dass es nur eine Reaktion war um den eigentlichen Gründen auszuweichen. Also sah er Skinny nur abwartend an, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere weiter reden würde.

„Man will einfach nur, dass der Schmerz aufhört. Und wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass die Hölle kein Ende hat, dann ist das eben der einzige Ausweg den man sieht.“

Unsicher sah Skinny zu Peter hinüber, dann durchquerte er den Raum und ließ sich neben dem anderen Jungen aufs Bett fallen. Lang ausgestreckt lagen sie nebeneinander und starrten zur Decke. Peter spürte Skinnys Haut an seiner, die Wärme die durch den dünnen Stoff drang. Der leichte Geruch von Zigarettenrauch und Leder haftete ihm noch an. Sie sagten lange kein Wort, doch die Nähe des Anderen schien das auch nicht nötig zu machen.

„Wie hättest du es gemacht?“, wollte Peter nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens wissen.

„Ich hab mir ne Knarre geholt.“

Geschockt sah Peter zu Skinny.

„Was?“, fragte Skinny bissig.

„Das heißt du hattest die Pistole schon, als du hier aufgetaucht bist?“

Und Peter spürte wie die Zahnräder hinter seiner Stirn anfingen ineinander zu greifen. Skinnys Kommentare und Aktionen zusammensetzten.

„Die Knarre ist nicht offiziell registriert, es wäre also großartig, wenn du den Bullen gegenüber die Klappe halten würdest.“

Peter drehte sich auf die Seite, stemmte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtete Skinny forschend.

„Hast du immer noch vor dich umzubringen?“

„Scheiße, keine Ahnung. So wie es gerade steht, wohl nicht.“

„Das heißt ich soll einfach tatenlos daneben sitzen und hoffen, dass es nicht eines Tages doch noch einen entscheidenden Wendepunkt gibt? Dass du dich nächstes Mal wieder dagegen entscheidest?“

Skinnys Tonfall machte nur zu deutlich, dass er eigentlich nicht mehr über das Thema reden wollte, als er sagte: „Es ist, verfickt noch mal, meine Entscheidung, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Und weder du, noch der Inspektor, noch sonst irgendwen geht das etwas an.“

„Skinny, mich geht es etwas an.“ Fast hätte Peter hinzugefügt: _Du bist mir wichtig, bedeutet dir das gar nichts?_ Doch er sprach es nicht aus. Anscheinend war Skinny nicht der Einzige der Probleme damit hatte, sich verletzlich zu zeigen.

„Das ist schön für dich, dass du Verantwortung für etwas übernehmen willst, was dich nichts angeht.“, fauchte Skinny und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Aber wenn ich wieder an dem Punkt stehen sollte und beschließe, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt, dann werde ich einen Weg finden, egal ob es nun diese Knarre, eine andere oder der nächste Bahnübergang ist.“

Peter schwieg, während Skinnys Worte in ihm nachhallten.

„Warum hast du dich umentschieden?“, wollte er schließlich, deutlich ruhiger, wissen.

Die Frage hing einige Zeit zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Peter betrachtete Skinny der offensichtlich über eine Antwort nachdachte. Leise sagte er dann: „Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass mein Vater mit allem Recht haben könnte.“

Peter starrte wieder an die Decke. In was für einer Hölle musste Skinny leben? Was trieb jemanden dazu sein Leben beenden zu wollen? Er selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, seine Eltern, Justus und Bob allein zurück zu lassen. Und was musste zwischen Skinny und seinem Vater vorgefallen sein, dass der einzige Grund für Skinny am Leben zu bleiben war, dass sein Vater nicht recht behielt? Peter hoffte, dass er es irgendwann erfahren würde.

Doch er spürte auch wie ein leichter Stich durch sein Innerstes zuckte. Und zu seiner Überraschung stellte Peter fest, dass er sich wünschte, Skinny wichtig zu sein. Dass das was zwischen ihnen war, Grund genug für den anderen war, am Leben bleiben zu wollen. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen. Davon würde Skinny wohl kaum sein Leben abhängig machen. Und trotzdem war der Wunsch da, drängte sich ihm auf wie ein ungebetener Gast. Doch Peter war, als könne er Skinnys herablassenden Tonfall hören, als sähe er das abfällige Zucken der Mundwinkel. Und er war fast erleichtert, als Skinny sich von seinem Bett rollte, und nach einem knappen „Man sieht sich.“, aus dem Fenster verschwand.

***

Skinny saß am Fenster und beobachtete seine Nachbarn in den gegenüberliegenden Apartments. Doch seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Shaw, bei ihrem Gespräch und er konnte nicht anders, als es in Gedanken immer wieder durch zu gehen.

_Warum hast du dich umentschieden?_

Hatte Shaw darauf gehofft, dass er der ausschlaggebende Grund gewesen war. Oder bildete Skinny sich das im Nachhinein nur ein, weil er gerne glauben wollte, dass es jemanden gab, der sich um ihn sorgte? Der ihm wichtig genug war, um ihm im Leben zu halten?

Und Skinny dachte an den Abend vor Shaws Haustür zurück, Weihnachten. Sein Unbehagen, als er geklingelt hatte. Jonas, der auf ihn herabgesehen hatte. Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn dieser ihm tatsächlich die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hätte?

Wäre er noch ums Haus geschlichen, nur um wenigstens einen allerletzten Blick auf den Schisser zu erhaschen? Und Skinny konnte nicht anders, als sich einen großen, bunt geschmückten Tannenbaum vorzustellen, warmer Kerzenschein und ein gemütliches Festessen bei dem der Braten vielleicht ein klein wenig zu lange im Ofen gewesen war und worüber nun alle Beteiligten lachten.

Allein der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen Stich.

Skinny riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Es war anders gekommen. Er hatte Shaw gesehen, ihn geküsst und er lebte. Und zeigte seine Reaktion nicht, dass er wissen wollte, was in Skinny vorging? Dass er bereit war all die Narben auf Skinnys Seele zu sehen?

***

Skinny kam in den folgenden Wochen häufiger vorbei. Und so sehr Peter sich über seinen spontanen Besuche freute, so war es zwischen ihnen doch viel schwieriger geworden. Es war als würden sie auf Eierschalen laufen, sich umkreisen und keiner wusste so richtig was er sagen sollte und oft saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander auf dem schmalen Vordach, während Skinny den Zigarettenrauch in die Nachtluft blies.

„Skinny, ich kann so einfach nicht weitermachen. Was ist das zwischen uns?“

Peter starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit des Gartens unter ihnen. Während Skinny über seine Worte nachzudenken schien, denn anscheinend bemerkte er nicht mal wie die Glut seiner Zigarette abfiel.

„Ich mag dich.“, sagte er irgendwann in die Stille.

Schweigend sahen sie weiter in die Nacht. Die Ruhe wurde nur vom Rascheln der Blätter im Wind unterbrochen. Doch etwas in Peter krampfte sich zusammen. Dann war Weihnachten also wirklich nur eine letzte Aktion von Skinny gewesen. Nichts worüber es sich lohnte sich Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt war es raus, sie waren Freunde. Nichts weiter.

„Ich geh rein.“, sagte Peter kurz angebunden und wollte sich gerade erheben, als Skinnys Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss. Er zog den anderen Jungen zu sich herab. Und ehe Peter sich versah, fühlte er Skinnys Lippen auf seinen. Schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack der Zigarette auf seiner Zunge. Der Kuss war drängend, als wäre Skinny ein Ertrinkender und Peter der einzige Anker, der ihn davor bewahrte in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Peter griff in Skinnys Haare und genoss das Gewicht des Anderen, als der ihn auf die Wellblechpappe drückte. Skinny schob eine Hand unter Peters Shirt, seine Fingernägel kratzten leicht über seine Haut und er konnte ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen dabei nicht unterdrücken. Und mit einiger Zufriedenheit bemerkte Peter, dass Skinny nicht vor hatte, aufzuhören. Mit geschickten Fingern löste Skinny Peters Gürtelschnalle. Peter schluckte. Ein wenig mulmig wurde ihm nun doch. Seine Erfahrungen mit anderen Kerlen beschränkte sich aufs rumknutschen. Doch die Fähigkeit sprechen zu können schien ihm spontan abhanden gekommen zu sein. Und so überließ er es Skinny die Führung zu übernehmen.

***

Skinny hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Und das lag definitiv nicht daran, dass er sich bereits die vierte Zigarette in Folge ansteckte. Es war dieser ganze Scheiß rund um Shaw. Der Scheiß der seinen Magen dazu brachte immer ein klein wenig abzusacken, wenn er den anderen sah. Der auf einmal gewillt war bei Liebesliedern nicht sofort den Radiosender zu wechseln. Der Scheiß der ihn dazu brachte sich abhängig zu fühlen. Verletzlich und ausgeliefert. Und der an dieser gottverdammten Nähe zu ersticken drohte.

Scheiße, sie vögelten jetzt schon seit fast drei Monaten miteinander.

Das leise Vibrieren seines Handys ließ Skinny aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Eine weitere Nachricht von Shaw. Eine weitere Nachricht die er gekonnt ignorierte.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder ausging. Sich jemand anderen ins Bett holte, jemanden der nichts von ihm erwartete. Der wusste, dass es jederzeit wieder aus sein könnte und dem es egal war. Der damit klar kam, dass Skinny ihm niemals mehr würde geben können.

Doch die Erinnerung an Shaw, wie der große, muskulöse Junge angekettet und ausgeliefert vor ihm lag, die Augen von Schmerz und Lust erfüllt, Skinny würde es vermissen. Er würde ihre Gespräche in der Nacht vermissen, die Zeit, in der Shaw ihm allein gehörte. Und er würde es sogar vermissen, wie der Schisser ihn immer wieder bei Mario Kart abzog.

 _Was für eine verfluchte Scheiße!,_ fuhr es Skinny durch den Kopf. Vielleicht musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht ganz ohne Gefühle aus der Geschichte heraus ging. Aber besser es jetzt beenden, als später wenn der Schmerz unausweichlich war. Wenn er drohte in ihm zu versinken und die Zukunft leer und grau erschien.

Skinny schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er schaffte es einfach nicht den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Shaw hatte es geschafft ihm die Kontrolle zu nehmen. Und Skinny hasste ihn dafür.

Aber er schwor sich er würde nie wieder jemandem erlauben Macht über ihn zu haben.

***

Sie hatten sich zu einer Notfallsitzung in der Zentrale getroffen, doch Peter schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht Justus Ausführungen über ihren neuesten Auftraggeber aufmerksam zu lauschen. Seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Skinny. Zu den Malen auf seiner Haut die langsam verblassten. Zu den Worten, die Skinny ihm einmal nach dem Sex zugeflüstert hatte: _Du_ _gehörst mir_ _._ Und Peter hatte widersprechen wollen, doch noch immer durchlief ihn ein Schauer, wenn er daran dachte. Daran, dass er sich sein Leben ohne Skinny nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

In jener Nacht, als Skinny ihm gestanden hatte, dass er sich hatte umbringen wollen, da hatte Peter das Gefühl gehabt Skinny das erste Mal wirklich zu sehen. Einen Blick auf den jungen Mann unter all dem Spott und der Abwehr erhascht zu haben. Und irgendwie hatte er angefangen sich in diesen Mann zu verlieben.

Peter atmete tief aus. Er dachte an Skinny, an die gemeinsamen letzten Wochen. Scheiße, er vermisste diesen Mistkerl wirklich. Doch seit ein paar Tagen hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Skinny ging ihm aus dem Weg, beantwortete weder Nachrichten, noch Anrufe. Und trotzdem konnte Peter nicht anders, als sein Handy anzustarren und auf eine Antwort von ihm zu hoffen.

Als Peter hoch sah, begegnete er Bobs neugierigem Blick.

„Na, wartest du auf eine Nachricht von Skinny?“

Peter spürte wie sich seine Wangen rot färbten, während er verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede suchte. Doch mehr als ein lahmes „Nein?“, kam nicht über die Lippen. Und zu seinem Ärger hörte er aus der Ecke in dem der Schreibtisch stand ein leises Lachen von Justus.

„Peter, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Justus und mir entgangen ist, mit wem du dich in letzter Zeit so oft triffst. Und nach dem was Weihnachten passiert ist, war der Besuch bei Skinny vor ein paar Monaten, gelinde gesagt, sehr aufschlussreich.“

Peter machte sich innerlich schon einen riesigen Haufen an Vorwürfen gefasst, doch zu seinem Erstaunen blieben die aus.

„Ich bin zwar kein Fan von Skinny, aber was immer dich glücklich macht.“, hörte er Justus Stimme gedämpft hinter dem Monitor hervor kommen.

Das war so gar nicht was er erwartet hatte. Aber im Moment wollte er das auch nicht hinterfragen.

„Es ist nur, er ist so...“, stammelte Peter, während er verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte um zu beschreiben was genau zwischen Skinny und ihm denn Sache war.

„Er ist eben Skinny.“, meinte Bob lächelnd. „Ist es das was du sagen wolltest?“

Peter kratzte sich verlegen, ehe er antwortete: „Ich glaube das beschreibt es sehr gut.“

***

Doch Peter hielt es nicht mehr aus. _Er ist eben Skinny_ war ihm als Erklärung deutlich zu schwach. Und er spürte wie die Wut in ihm anfing zu brodeln. Dieser Mistkerl konnte ihn nicht einfach küssen, ihm vor den Kopf knallen, dass er sich umbringen wollte, mit ihm schlafen und dann abhauen!

Oder hatte er wirklich zu viel in Skinnys Worte und Gesten hinein interpretiert? Warum konnte er nicht sagen was genau der Andere von ihm wollte und warum? Oder übersah Peter einfach nur etwas Offensichtliches? Bei Kelly hatte er meistens gewusst, warum sie sich nicht meldete, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Doch jetzt stand Peter allein im Wald und hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte was schief gelaufen war und Skinnys Schweigen rechtfertigte.

Und das war der Moment in dem etwas in Peters Innerem eine Entscheidung traf. Der Arsch hatte oft genug mit ihm gespielt. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss. Ein für alle Mal!

Peter marschierte zu seinem Wagen. Ein entschlossener Zug hatte sich um seinen Mund gelegt, als er seinen MG mit quietschenden Reifen anfahren ließ und nach Little Rampart raste.

Vielleicht hätte Peter noch einmal darüber nachgedacht und die Idee als idiotisch abgetan. Doch sein Hirn war leer, seine Wut hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Die Zeit Fragen zu stellen war vorbei.

Der MG stand leicht schräg in der Parklücke, doch Peter hatte einfach keine Geduld sich nun auch noch damit aufzuhalten, den Wagen ordentlich einzuparken. Mit ein wenig zu viel Kraft schlug er die Autotür zu und lief auf den grauen Gebäudekomplex zu. Abweisend ragten die Betonklötze in den tristen Himmel und tränkten die Schluchten zwischen ihnen in dunkle Schatten.

Wie so oft war die Eingangstür nicht richtig ins Schloss gefallen und so hatte Peter keine Probleme ins Innere des Hauses vorzudringen. Wasserflecken zierten die Wände und abgestandener Müll lag auf den Fluren, um den sich leise surrend einige Fliegen scharrten.

Peter joggte die vier Stockwerke hoch. Mittlerweile war ihm der Weg nur all zu vertraut und die Angst vor den anderen Mietern hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit immerhin ein wenig gelegt.

Als er endlich die richtige Tür erreicht hatte, schlug Peter ohne Umschweife gegen das Holz. Es war ihm egal, ob die Nachbarn ihn hören würden. Lautstarke Streits waren bei Weitem keine Seltenheit. Also würde er damit nur all zu gut ins Bild passen.

„Skinny, wir müssen reden. Mach endlich die gottverdammte Tür auf!“

Peter lauschte, dann schlug er erneut mit der Hand auf die Tür ein.

Er konnte schwören im Inneren einige, schlurfende Schritte zu hören, dann war wieder alles ruhig. Noch einmal hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen das Holz.

„Skinny, lass den Scheiß! Du kannst nicht immer einfach abhauen, wenn es schwierig wird.“

Und er konnte Skinnys Erwiderung darauf beinahe hören: _Du siehst doch wie ich das kann, Schisser._ Und damit brannte bei Peter eine Sicherung durch. Er hatte keinen Nerv auf dieses ganze Theater und mit aller Kraft trat er die Tür ein.

***

Das dumpfe Hämmern von Fäusten auf Holz drang an Skinnys Ohren. Langsam erhob er sich, die Knarre lag geladen in seiner Hand. Das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten und Skinny wollte dem ungebetenen Besucher nicht unvorbereitet gegenüber treten.

Doch als er Shaws Stimme erkannte, wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper. Skinny ließ die Waffe sinken und verstaute sie wieder in dem kleinen Versteck. Shaw würde noch eine Weile toben, betteln und flehen, doch schließlich würde er sich geschlagen geben müssen. Und Skinny wäre wieder allein. Er kannte das Spiel und es war immer der gleiche Ablauf. Nur die Akteure wechselten.

Doch auf einmal war es still, verdächtig still. Und dann krachte es. Das Holz splitterte und mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination sah Skinny dabei zu, wie das Schloss nachgab und die demolierte Tür aufschwang.

Der Schock lähmte Skinny und einige Sekunden starrte er sein Gegenüber einfach nur fassungslos an. Es waren Sekunden die sich zu auszudehnen schienen. Und Skinny wurde klar, dass es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Er saß fest. Und er hasste Shaw dafür, dass er es sich heraus nahm ihn an seinen wundesten Punkten zu berühren. Ihn dazu veranlasste zur Ohnmacht verdammt zu sein.

Doch er spürte, dass er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, als still zu werden. Und es fühlte sich fast befreiend an, gezwungen zu sein die Kontrolle aufgeben zu müssen.

***

„Skinny, warum bist du einfach von einem auf den anderen Tag abgehauen?“, wollte Peter wissen. Und er konnte an Skinnys verschlossener Miene deutlich ablesen, dass dieser ihn am liebsten direkt wieder vor die Tür gesetzt hätte. Doch das war mit dem kaputten Schloss nun nicht mehr ganz so einfach. Und so wie Peter sich ihm beim Sex auslieferte, so forderte er es nun in emotionaler Hinsicht von Skinny. Und es war Skinny deutlich anzumerken, dass er sehr viel mehr Probleme damit hatte, die Kontrolle abzugeben, als es andersherum der Fall war.

Sofort kehrte die Anspannung in Skinnys Körper zurück. Der Impuls den Kampf ruhen zu lassen, sich geschlagen zu geben und die Niederlage anzuerkennen, wichen aus seinem Gegenüber. Und Peter konnte erkennen wie der kurze Moment der Kapitulation sich verflüchtigte.

„Was willst du, Shaw?“

Skinnys Stimme war eine einzige Drohung. Doch Peter ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Die Wut ließ ihn einfach auf Skinny zumarschieren, den Blick fest in die grauen, kalten Augen gebohrt.

„Hau ab, du willst das hier nicht.“

„Du merkst, dass du hier eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung erschaffst?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Seit wann hast du n Abschluss in Psychologie?“, fragte Skinny angriffslustig. Und Peter konnte es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen, dass er abblockte. Also antwortete er gelassen: „Seit dem ich mit einem Superhirn befreundet bin.“

„Ach leck mich.“, knurrte Skinny. Und Peter gab mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück. „Später. Aber erstmal müssen wir einiges klären.“

„Da gibt es nichts zu klären.“, fauchte Skinny und seine Blicke wanderte unstet zur Tür. Und Peter wusste, dass er ihm jetzt keine Chance geben durfte, einfach abzuhauen und sich aus der Situation zu entziehen.

„Vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur Co-Abhängig und denkst du könntest mich retten. Glückwunsch, ich hab hier ein paar Neuigkeiten für dich. Du kannst mich nicht retten. Du nicht und auch sonst niemand. Und nun erspar uns beiden das Drama und verzieh dich.“, knurrte Skinny.

Peter musterte Skinny eingehend. Er hatte das Gefühl einem wilden Tier in einer Falle gegenüberzustehen. Einem Tier dem er helfen wollte, doch dieses Tier biss aus Angst nur noch heftiger um sich.

„Skinny, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Und ich will eine Beziehung mit dir. Wirklich was ernstes und nicht diesen Kindergartenscheiß bei dem wir ständig voreinander weglaufen.“

„Glaub mir Shaw, du willst keine Beziehung mit mir.“

„Darf ich das bitte immer noch selbst entscheiden?“

Peter konnte sehen, welche Überwindung es Skinny kostete stehen zu bleiben. Der Impuls einfach an Peter vorbei zu stürmen, schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. Doch er gab sich noch nicht geschlagen.

„Du bist doch nach kürzester Zeit eh enttäuscht von mir und dann haust du auch ab, wie alle anderen auch.“

Peter trat dicht an Skinny heran. „Das wird nicht passieren, dass ich einfach abhaue. Versprochen. Zumindest, wenn du mich nicht grundlos von dir stößt.“, sagte er leise, bevor er Skinny zu sich zog und ihn küsste. Vorsichtig legte Peter seine Lippen auf Skinnys, doch aus dem anfänglichen Zögern, wurde schnell mehr. Skinny krallte sich in Peters Schultern und zog den zweiten Detektiv dicht zu sich heran, während er ihn fast schon aggressiv küsste. Ungestüm biss er Peter dabei in die Lippe und Blut mischte sich in den Kuss. Skinny drängte Peter mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während seine Hände den Weg unter dessen Shirt fanden.

***

Peter saß auf Skinnys Matratze und sah mit großen Hundeaugen zu dem anderen Jungen hoch.

„Es ist mein achtzehnter Geburtstag.“, bettelte er. „Und ich möchte, dass mein Freund auch dabei ist.“

Skinny lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und fixierte Peter mit einem Blick den der zweite Detektiv nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Abwehr wäre wohl das erste Wort, das ihm dazu eingefallen wäre.

„Glaub mir, mich will da niemand haben.“, sagte Skinny knapp.

„Doch, ich will dich da haben.“, sagte Peter und am liebsten hätte er seinen Freund in seine Arme gezogen.

Doch Skinny schnaubte demonstrativ durch die Nase, dann stieß er sich von dem Türrahmen ab und ging zum Kühlschrank. Peter hörte wie einige Flaschen klapperten, als Glas auf Glas traf und im nächsten Moment hielt Skinny ein geöffnetes Bier in der Hand.

„Es hat doch bisher auch wunderbar funktioniert, dass du deine Freunde und Familie auf der einen und mich auf der anderen Seite hast. Warum willst du das verändern?“

Genervt fuhr Peter sich mit der Hand über die Augen. War das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Und warum musste Skinny da so einen Zirkus drauß machen. Es ging um einen Abend, um seinen Abend.

„Scheiße, Skinny, kannst du nicht einmal etwas mir zu Liebe machen, auch wenn es dir gegen den Strich geht? Mir ist es halt wichtig, dass du dabei bist. Und da lasse ich auch keine lahmen Ausreden gelten.“

Ergeben hob Skinny die Hände, wobei das Bier bedenklich schwankte.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich habs kapiert. Beziehungen funktionieren auf Gegenseitigkeit und son Bullshit. Ich werd da sein, wenn es dir so wichtig ist.“ Und dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Dann muss ich die Überraschung für dich wohl auf den nächsten Tag verschieben.“

***

Nervös wanderten Peters Blicke immer wieder zum Eingang der Bar. Und jedes Mal, wenn die Tür sich öffnete, hoffte er Skinny zu sehen.

„Wenn wir dann also vollständig sind, können wir ja auf das Geburtstagskind anstoßen.“, meinte Jeffrey gut gelaunt in die Runde. Doch Peter hielt ihn zurück. Am liebste hätte er gesagt: „Mein Freund kommt noch.“, doch stattdessen hörte er sich sagen: „Ich habe noch jemanden eingeladen. Eigentlich sollte er jeden Moment hier sein.“

„Dann verpasst er eben den Tost. Ist doch nicht so wild.“, wiegelte Jeffrey ab. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es Peter wichtig, dass Skinny dabei war. Hier mit seinen Freunden. Und zwanzig Minuten konnte man schon mal zu spät kommen. Wer wusste schon was Skinny noch aufgehalten hatte. Also schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

„Wir stoßen an, wenn wir vollzählig sind.“

Jeffrey verdrehte die Augen, gab sich aber geschlagen.

„Wer kommt denn noch?“, wollte Kelly wissen. Und ein Blick zu Justus und Bob zeigte Peter, dass sie sich nur zu gut denken konnten, wer noch dazu stoßen würde. Doch Justus verschanzte sich demonstrativ hinter seiner Cola und Bobs Lippen umspielte nur ein leichtes Lächeln, doch auch er sagte kein Wort.

Die Gespräche plätscherten dahin und Peter konnte ein freudiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er endlich Skinny in der Menge entdeckte. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte ihn mit hektischem Winken an ihren Tisch gelotst. Doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dies war kein kitschiger Liebesfilm, also mahnte Peter sich cool zu bleiben.

„Und was hab ich verpasst?“, fragte Skinny in die Runde, als er sich ohne nachzufragen einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch nahm und sich darauf fallen ließ. Augenblicklich erstarben sämtliche Gespräche und Peter musste zugeben, dass die Blicke mit denen Skinny bedacht wurde nicht unbedingt von Freundlichkeit geprägt waren.

„Ähm, was macht der hier?“, wollte Jeffrey schließlich wissen. Und Skinny warf Peter einen Ich-habs-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick zu.

Peter atmete tief durch. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, doch er hatte Skinny überredet her zu kommen, also lag es nun auch an ihm, die Lage zu beruhigen.

„Ich hab Skinny eingeladen.“

Er sah in die ungläubigen Gesichter seiner Freunde und hastig fügte Peter hinzu. „Seit einiger Zeit treffen Skinny und ich uns häufiger und deshalb habe ich ihn gebeten, heute Abend ebenfalls dabei zu sein.“

Peter konnte in Jeffreys Gesicht ablesen, dass er sich mit der Erklärung nur schwer zufrieden gab, Kelly hingegen wirkte schon gleich viel aufgeschlossener. Und Peter hoffte, dass im Laufe des Abends das Eis auch bei den Anderen noch brechen würde.

Mit einem Blick auf die Getränke, sagte Skinny: „Bin gleich zurück.“ Dann verschwand er Richtung Bar.

„Bitte sag mir das das ein schlechter Scherz ist.“, zischte Jeffrey auch sogleich. Und als er von Peter nur ein müdes Schulterzucken als Antwort bekam, fügte er aufgebracht hinzu: „Peter, muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie oft du dich wegen dieses Typen aufgeregt hast. Wo soll ich bei den vielen kleineren und größeren Geschichten anfangen?“

Peter hörte ein leises Lachen von Bob. Und als er ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, meinte der nur: „Wo er Recht hat...“

„Ok, ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich Skinny mal freiwillig auf mehr als fünf Meter nähern würde. Aber so ist es nun mal. Also können wir bitte einfach versuchen einen schönen Abend zusammen zu haben?“

Die Antwort bestand kaum aus mehr als leisem Gemurmel. Doch das genügte Peter erstmal.

Und er war fast erleichtert, als Skinny sich durch die umstehenden Leute mit einem Bier in der Hand wieder einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Er hätte Skinny auch zugetraut nach dem Fiasko die Flucht ergriffen zu haben. Und dass er trotz der feindseligen Blicke an Peters Seite blieb, bedeutete dem zweiten Detektiv eine Menge.

Im vorbeigehen rempelte Skinny einen Kerl an und das Bier des anderen verteilte sich über dessen Shirt. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, wollte Skinny weiter gehen, doch der Kerl hielt ihn zurück.

„Ey, ist das dein ernst? Nicht mal ne Entschuldigung?“

Abschätzig musterte Skinny sein Gegenüber eingehend. Sein Blick lieb kurz an dem Bierfleck hängen.

„Oh, ich hab so ne kleine Schwuchtel wie dich wohl nicht als vollwertigen Menschen wahrgenommen. Tut mir echt Leid.“

Peter musste schlucken, während sein Kopf vergnügt verkündete: _Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, darf ich vorstellen: mein Freund!_

Jeffrey gab eine gequältes Stöhnen von sich. Und als Skinny sich umdrehte begegnete er dem Blick des Anderen angriffslustig.

„Was?“, kam es auch sogleich herausfordernd über seine Lippen. Und Peter wünschte sich, dass Skinny sich nur hin und wieder ein wenig besser im Griff hatte.

„Kannst du solche homophoben Beleidigungen lassen?“

Skinny griff in die braunen, verwuschelten Haare und zog Jeffrey zu sich. Hart drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Drängte sich gegen ihn. Jeffrey sträubte sich, schaffte es aber nicht sich von Skinny zu lösen. Und Peter konnte sehen, dass die Gegenwehr seines Freundes langsam schwächer wurde. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da gab der braunhaarige Junge seinen Widerstand ganz auf.

„Wenn du willst, können wir das gerne vertiefen. Oder Prinzessin, du schnallst, dass ich n Fick auf Leute gebe die zwei Silben vom nächsten Heulkrampf entfernt sind.“

Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. In ihm kämpfte die Belustigung mit dem Stich aufkommender Eifersucht. Mit aller Macht versuchte er die bitteren Gefühle runter zu schlucken. Es war nur ein Kuss. Und es war Skinny. Da gehörten Provokationen zum Alltag.

Skinny sah mit einem Lächeln zu Peter hinüber.

„War das jetzt eigentlich schon fremdgehen, Hase?“

„Da wir bisher nie darüber gesprochen haben, könnte man es so auslegen, ja. Aber ich wüsste, wie du es heute Nacht wieder gut machen kannst.“

Verwirrt sah Jeffrey zwischen Peter und Skinny hin und her und als Peter in die Runde sah, bemerkte er, dass sich auch auf den Mienen der anderen erst Verwirrung und dann Erkenntnis bemerkbar machte und bei einigen, wenigen wurde die Erkenntnis von Schock abgelöst. Dann sah Peter zu seinen beiden Kollegen hinüber, wobei Bob ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte und Justus nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

***

„Wo fahren wir hin?“, wollte Peter nun schon zum wiederholten Male wissen. Doch Skinny verdrehte als Antwort nur genervt die Augen.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, setze ich dich einfach in den Bergen aus.“, sagte er knapp, während er nervös die Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Und zu seinem Glück begnügte Peter sich offenbar damit, dass er keine weiteren Informationen erhalten würde. Es war keine Überraschung im klassischen Sinne. Kein romantisches Treffen, nichts was andere frisch verliebte Paare miteinander unternahmen. Doch Skinny hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass das mit ihm und dem Satzzeichen nur funktionieren konnte, wenn er begann seine Mauern einzureißen. Stück für Stück einen Ziegel nach dem anderen heraus brach. Und die Angst die das mit sich brachte, hatte ihn schon mehr als einmal vor die Frage gestellt, ob es nicht einfacher war, wieder zu verschwinden. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Peters Wut, an die Entschlossenheit mit der er die Tür eingetreten hatte und dass er gewillt war zu bleiben. Zumindest noch.

Nervös knibbelte Skinny an seinen Fingernägeln herum, während sie nebeneinander die Treppen des heruntergekommenen Hauses hinab liefen. Vertrauen war nicht seine Stärke. Und er hatte Angst davor wie der Andere reagieren würde, wenn er anfing ihm sein Innerstes zu offenbaren. Wie würde Peter ihn sehen? Würde er ihn nur noch mit Abscheu in den Augen betrachten? Oder würde das Mitleid siegen? Oder würde er danach nur noch das Opfer in Skinny sehen können? Egal wie, es würde hässlich werden und Skinnys Angst veranlasste ihn fast dazu, den Plan zu verwerfen und einen spontanen Trip zum Strand zu starten. Doch früher oder später würde er nicht mehr darum herum kommen sich dem ganzen Scheiß zu stellen. Also wollte er es lieber schnell hinter sich bringen.

Gutgelaunt lief Peter neben Skinny her, machte einige blöde Kommentare, doch als der andere nicht reagierte, legte er den Kopf schief und musterte Skinny skeptisch.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Skinny nickte geistesabwesend, ehe er ein langgezogenes „Hmmm“ von sich gab. Doch Peters forschender Blick zeigte ihm deutlich, dass der Detektiv ihn mittlerweile zu gut kannte, um sich für dumm verkaufen zu lassen.

„Hat was mit der Überraschung zu tun?“, fragte er dann.

Doch Skinny umging eine Antwort geschickt indem er die Frage einfach ignorierte.

Skinny hatte den blauen Sportwagen ein paar Straßenecken entfernt geparkt und wie immer war er heilfroh, als er ihn noch dort stehen sah. Doch es gab in diesem Viertel mehr als ein wirklich schickes Modell, dass nur darauf zu warten schien, dass sich ein besonders geschickter Dieb über sein neuestes Spielzeug freute. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches bei den ganzen Kleinkriminellen die ihre Ersparnisse nur schwer zur Bank bringen konnten und deshalb für Markenklamotten und teure Autos ausgaben.

Geistesabwesend holte Skinny die Schlüssel hervor und ehe er sich versehen konnte, hatte Peter sie ihm bereits aus der Hand genommen. Der zweite Detektiv ließ sich gutgelaunt auf den Fahrersitz fallen, startete den Motor und grinste Skinny frech an.

„Also wo fahren wir hin?“

„Fuck.“, meinte Skinny. „Raus aus meiner Dreckskarre.“

Einen Augenblick lieferte Peter sich ein Wettstarren mit Skinny, doch als er merkte, dass Skinnys Laune jeden Augenblick in Wut umschlagen konnte, gab er sich geschlagen und schaltete den Motor aus.

„Das muss ja ne Wahnsinnsüberraschung sein, wenn du so ne Laune hast.“, grummelte er und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz. Skinny ließ sich hinters Lenkrad fallen und schweigend fuhr er den Wagen durch Rocky Beach.

Allein die Fahrt verlangte Skinny alles ab. Die größer werdenden Häuser, die ordentlich gestutzten Hecken, all das rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach, bei denen er am liebsten umgedreht wäre. Und er war dankbar, als Peter neben ihm endlich die Klappe hielt.

Skinny parkte sein Auto vor dem Anwesen seiner Eltern. Und er spürte das leichte Zittern in seinen Fingern. Er brauchte nur einen Moment um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Einen Moment und am besten eine Zigarette.

Und zu seiner Erleichterung drängte Peter ihn nicht, ließ ihm alle Zeit die er brauchte, bis er es schaffte das Auto zu verlassen.

„Das Haus deiner Eltern.“, stellte der zweite Detektiv mit einem Blick auf das hinter dem Tor aufragendem Gebäude fest.

Skinny nickte nur, während er in seiner Hosentasche nach einer Zigarettenpackung kramte.

„Sind wir hier um es zu Ende zu bringen?“, wollte Peter mit einem Blick auf das Feuerzeug in Skinnys Händen wissen. Doch Skinny schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Der Gedanke ist durchaus verlockend.“, gab er zu. „Doch im Gefängnis habe ich so wenig von dir. Also bleibt es heute wohl bei einem einfachen Einbruch.“

„Weil man dafür ja auch nicht ins Gefängnis gehen kann.“, murmelte Peter und richtete den Blick wieder auf das Anwesen vor ihnen.

„Und was ist, wenn deine Eltern kommen, während wir drinnen sind?“

Peter war anzusehen, dass er sich bei dem Gedanken unwohl fühlte. Doch Skinny winkte gelassen ab.

„So eingebunden wie sowohl meine Eltern, als auch meine Geschwister sind“, _Und so spießig_ , fügte Skinny in Gedanken hinzu, „Werden die nie auf die Idee kommen, außerhalb ihrer Arbeitszeiten nach Hause zu kommen. Wir müssten schon ganz schön viel Pech haben, damit plötzlich jemand vor der Tür steht.“

Skinny ließ die Kippe auf den Boden fallen und trat die Glut aus. Das Tor war kein großes Hindernis und es dauerte nicht lange bis Skinny und Peter es erklommen hatten.

Skinny sah zu dem Haus, das sich in den Himmel zu strecken schien. War es schon immer so groß gewesen? Abweisend und kalt, ja. Aber es wirkte so fremd. Dabei war doch gerade mal ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.

Sie umrundeten das Haus und Skinny bemerkte all die Neuerungen an der Fassade. Doch am deutlichsten stachen die bodentiefen Fenster hervor, die so überhaupt nicht zu dem alten Haus passen wollten.

Skinny inspizierte das Schloss der Terrassentür, dann zog er zielsicher das passende Werkzeug aus einem kleinen Etui. Ein süffisantes Lächeln zuckte über seine Mundwinkel, als er sah wie nervös Peter sich zu allen Seiten umsah.

Lächelnd machte Skinny sich daran das Schloss zu knacken. Er fühlte wie er einen Bolzen nach dem anderen an die richtige Position schob und mit einem leisen Klicken wurde das Schloss entriegelt.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt.“ Ob es sich hierbei um das Haus seiner Eltern oder um den Einbruch handelte ließ Skinny dabei offen. Er schob die Tür einen Spalt auf, dann betrat er das weitläufige Wohnzimmer.

„Das ist...“, konnte Peter nur hervor bringen.

„Anders als erwartet?“, fragte Skinny süffisant grinsend. Und Peter konnte als Erwiderung nur nicken.

Doch auch Skinny musste schlucken, als einen Blick ins Innere warf. Von der Einrichtung seiner Kindheit waren kaum mehr als die Grundmauern zu erkennen. Die neuen Möbel waren modern und stilvoll. Nicht alt und ehrwürdig.

„Sie haben wirklich das ganze Haus entkernt.“, sagte Skinny während er die Möbel eingehend betrachtete. Und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würde er das Haus seiner Kindheit betreten. Er fühlte sich wie ein Gast in einer anderen Welt. Alles war fremd, kalt und abweisend.

Vorsichtig traten sie in das geräumigen Wohnzimmer. Das luxuriöse Wohnzimmer das vor ihnen lag hatte auch einen neuen, edlen Kamin auf dem einige, wenige Fotos standen. Langsam gingen er und Peter weiter und nahmen ehrfürchtig alles in sich auf. Die Küche war erweitert worden und hatte nun eine Kochinsel in der Mitte des Raums.

Und auf einmal spürte Skinny Peters Hand in seiner. Der andere Junge lächelte im aufmunternd zu.

„Das heißt, von der Zeit als du hier noch gewohnt hast, ist nichts mehr übrig?“

„Kaum noch etwas.“, sagte Skinny. „Das Haus hat damals diese altertümliche Würde ausgestrahlt. Die meisten Möbel waren antik. Aber wahrscheinlich wollten meine Eltern alles was sie an mich erinnert hat loswerden.“

„Nicht wirklich verwunderlich.“, sagte Peter nachdenklich, als er sich von Skinny löste und vorsichtig die Bücher in Augenschein nahm.

„Ich wusste zwar, dass deine Eltern reich sind, aber irgendwie habe ich dich trotzdem immer mit der heruntergekommenen Wohnung im Sozialviertel verbunden.“, gestand Peter nach einiger Zeit.

„Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment. Das heißt immerhin, dass ich mich wirklich gut von ihnen losgesagt habe.“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du musst ja nicht zwangsläufig alles ablehnen, nur weil deine Eltern es mögen. Ich meine, lässt du dich nicht so auch von ihnen beherrschen?“

Skinny wollte Peter widersprechen, doch es lag einfach zu viel Wahrheit in seinen Worten. Also wandte er sich ab und erklomm die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk.

„Willst du da unten Wurzeln schlagen?“, rief Skinny zu Peter hinunter. Er öffnete sein ehemaliges Zimmer. Weiß und rein strahlte der Raum ihm entgegen. Seine Unschuld war wieder hergestellt. Und Skinny konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Enttäuschung in seinem Inneren aufflammte. Zu gerne, hätte er den Ruß an den Wänden gesehen. Und als Peter dicht hinter ihm trat, schien er seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Sollen wir es einfach noch mal anzünden?“

„Vielleicht später, wenn wir gehen.“, antwortete Skinny mit einem Lächeln.

Dann riss er sich von dem Anblick los. Langsam betraten sie ein Schlafzimmer mit einem atemberaubenden Ausblick über den Garten.

„Wow, können wir deine Eltern einfach rausschmeißen und hier einziehen?“

Skinny grinste und zog Peter zu sich heran.

„Wär ein schönes Leben, wenn ich ein braver Junge sein könnte, nicht wahr?“ Peter nickte schwach, ehe Skinny in seinen Nacken griff und ihn küsste.

„Warum hast du all das hier aufgegeben?“, wollte Peter wissen, nachdem er sich von Skinny gelöst hatte.

Skinny ging auf eine antike Kommode zu. Sanft strich er über das glatt polierte Holz. Dann zog er die zweite Schublade raus. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Innenseite, doch er konnte auch die stümperhaft eingeritzten Initialen nicht mehr erfühlen. Seine Eltern hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, alles was auf seine Existenz hindeuten könnte, auszulöschen.

Einige Zeit starrte Skinny nur schweigend auf die Schublade hinunter. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg. Er dachte an jenen Nachmittag als er sein erstes Taschenmesser ausprobieren wollte. Bei den harschen Worten seines Vaters, er solle sich benehmen und daran wie er das leise Gefühl der Rache mit seinem Wunsch das Messer endlich ausprobieren zu wollen hatte verbinden können.

Peters warme Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammen fahren.

„Willst du mir erzählen, woran du eben gedacht hast?“

Skinny schluckte. Er hatte sich noch nie so nackt und verletzlich gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Doch der Blick aus den sanften, braunen Augen schien ihm Halt zu geben. Da war jemand der wirklich hinter seine Fassade sehen wollte. Und Skinny hoffte, dass Peter es sich nicht noch anders überlegte, wenn er die Dunkelheit dahinter weiter kennen lernte.

„Du kannst dich noch an da SN erinnern, mit dem ich früher alle meine Sachen markiert habe?“

Peter lachte leise. Und ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr Skinny, der es ihm leichter machte die nächsten Worte auszusprechen: „Als ich klein war, war ich sauer auf meinen Vater und da habe ich meine Initialen auch hier in diese Schublade geritzt. Ein kleiner Widerstand gegen seine Autorität. Er war stinksauer und ich hatte echt lange Hausarrest, aber trotzdem haben sie es nicht entfernen lassen. Bis jetzt.“

Skinny stieß die Schublade wieder zu. Dann deutete er auf ein kleines Regal in dem einige gerahmte Fotos standen. Und als er die Bilder betrachtete, breitete sich ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund aus. Am liebsten hätte er auf den Teppich gespuckt, in der Hoffnung die Nachgeburt des Geschmacks damit loszuwerden.

Er spürte die Wärme die von Peters Körper ausstrahlte, als der andere Junge an seine Seite trat. Er beugte sich über die Fotos und nach einer Weile stellte er die offensichtliche Frage: „Täusche ich mich, oder bist du wirklich auf keinem einzigen Bild?“

Skinny deutete auf ein altes Foto, das halb hinter den anderen verborgen stand. Es zeigte zwei Jungen die an einem See spielten.

„Alles was noch davon zeugt, dass ich mal Teil der Familie war.“

„Du kannst auf der Aufnahme nicht älter als 10 gewesen sein.“, stellte Peter fest.

„Ja, da war die Welt noch in Ordnung.“ Skinny lachte bitter auf. Dann deutete er auf ein klassisches Familienportrait. „Da bin ich schon gar nicht mehr mit drauf.“

Dann deutete er wieder auf das Bild der spielenden Jungen am See.

„Ungefähr zu der Zeit haben meine Eltern mich aufs Internat geschickt. Fuck, ist n komisches Gefühl wieder hier zu sein.“

Skinny richtete sich auf und betrachtete den Raum.

„Warum haben deine Eltern dich aufs Internat geschickt? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein muss, die Kindheit nicht zu Hause verbracht zu haben.“

„Caleb und ich haben uns ständig gestritten. Die Schulverweise wegen Prügeleien fingen da auch an. Und da war es halt einfacher den Störenfried nicht mehr im Haus zu haben.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mit 14/15 hab ich dann angefangen zu türmen. Hab damit sowohl meine Eltern, als auch die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn getrieben.“

Freudlos lachte Skinny auf.

„Als dann noch die Geschichte mit den Alvaros dazu kam, haben meine Eltern mich in ne Kadettenanstalt gesteckt. Da muss ich etwa 16 gewesen sein. War ne richtig beschissene Zeit. Der Schlafentzug, der Drill. Und je mehr sie versucht haben, mich zu brechen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Sowohl die Strafen, als auch meine Ausraster. Das einzige was mir damals ein besseres Gefühl geben konnte, waren die Drogen. Wenigstens für ne kurze Zeit konnte ich dem ganzen Scheiß entkommen.“

Offenbar wusste der andere Junge nicht was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen sah Peter Skinny mitleidig von der Seite an.

„Scheiße Shaw, guck nicht so. Ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht.“

Peter zuckte zurück und Skinny hatte fast so etwas wie Schuldgefühle. Doch es fiel ihm schwer genug überhaupt jemanden einen Blick auf diesen Teil seines Lebens werfen zu lassen und er hatte Angst, dass der große Junge ihn nun immer mit anderen Augen ansehen würde. Dass nur noch Sorge und Mitleid in den braunen Augen aufglimmen würde. Dass er nun immer das Gefühl haben würde, der kleine, verletzte Junge seiner Kindheitstage zu sein und dem niemals entwachsen zu können.

Skinny atmete tief durch, während Peter sich im Raum umsah. Dann meinte der zweite Detektiv zögerlich: „Das klingt alles nicht gerade nach einer tollen Kindheit. War das auch der Grund warum du immer so fies zu uns warst?“

Skinny musste auflachen und es tat gut, dass auch Peter ein Lächeln über die Lippen huschte.

„Scheiße, nein. Ich weiß, das wollen viele glauben um diejenigen die Opfer von Spott werden zu stärken. Aber oft hat es einfach Spaß gemacht andere tanzen zu lassen. Zu sehen wie weit man sie drängen kann, bevor sie in hilflose Aktionen verfallen. Und naja, bei euch Satzzeichen war es auch ein Kräftemessen. In gewisser Weise ging es auch oft dabei darum euch zu zeigen, dass vor allem Justus nicht klüger ist als der Rest der Welt und dass ihr im Grunde genommen relativ leicht zu manipulieren seid.“

„Wow, danke.“, gab Peter beleidigt von sich.

Skinny lachte, dann kramte er in seiner Hosentasche nach einer Zigarette. Versonnen betrachtete er den Rauch der sich im Raum verteilte. Der Geruch würde sich in den Laken und Gardinen festsetzen. Sehr schön.

„Hat dein Vater dich geschlagen?“, wollte Peter schließlich vorsichtig wissen.

„Nein.“ Skinny sah Peter kurz überrascht an, ehe er fortfuhr: „Du musst ein Kind nicht körperlich misshandeln, um es zu verkorksen. Aber es hilft natürlich ungemein.“

Und Skinny musste schmunzeln, als er den erschrockenen Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht sah. Peter musste sich doch irgendwann an seine Ausdrucksweise gewöhnen. Und Skinny hatte nicht vor, anzufangen seine Worte in Zukunft abzuwägen, nur um seine Nerven zu schonen.

„Mein Vater hat mich ständig spüren lassen, dass ich nie gut genug sein würde, egal wie sehr ich mich auch angestrengt habe. Caleb war immer der Goldjunge, ich nur das ungewollte Ärgernis. Und irgendwann habe ich aufgehört ihm gefallen zu wollen, geschweige denn zu versuchen ihn stolz zu machen und hab angefangen die vorgegebene Rolle zu erfüllen.“

„Deshalb auch die Drogen?“

„Die Drogen haben mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, mich dem ganzen Scheiß hier entziehen zu können. Und damit hab ich wenigstens ein wenig Kontrolle zurück bekommen.“

„Das heißt du hast dich oft machtlos gefühlt?“, stellte Peter erstaunt fest.

„Überrascht dich das?“, wollte Skinny mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns wissen.

Hilflos zuckte Peter mit den Schultern. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, sprach Skinny weiter: „Mit meinem Vater ist es ein ständiger Machtkampf. Aber fast noch schlimmer ist meine Mutter. Sie war nie wirklich sauer, sie ist enttäuscht. Und sie weinen zu sehen tat oft viel mehr weh, als die Wut meines Vaters auszuhalten. Ich denke, deshalb lehne ich nun auch alles ab, was mich an das Leben hier erinnert.“

„Du musst ja nicht das Leben deiner Eltern führen. Aber momentan habe ich den Eindruck, dass du die Stimme deines Vaters bei jeder Lebensentscheidung im Kopf hast und aus Trotz einfach in die entgegengesetzte Richtung stürmst, anstatt inne zu halten und mal wirklich darüber nachzudenken was du, unabhängig von ihm, wirklich willst.“

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich sogar Recht.“ Und das Eingeständnis schmerzte Skinny. Er hatte sich immer von seinen Eltern abgrenzen wollen, doch vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, dass er dazu tatsächlich nie wirklich in der Lage gewesen war, dass jede Aktion immer nur eine Rebellion gegen seine Eltern war war ein Schlag. Es wurde Zeit, dass er anfing sich von ihrem Einfluss wirklich zu befreien.

„Was willst du wirklich?“, wollte Peter auf einmal wissen. Skinny stutzte, denn darüber hatte er sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Bisher hatte er immer nur das Notwendige getan um von seinen Eltern wegkommen zu können. Aber das hatte nie die Frage beinhaltet wie er sein Leben wirklich gestalten wollte.

Doch statt einer Antwort, die er nicht hatte, schloss Skinny seine Finger um Peters Hand.

„Danke.“, murmelte er.

Peter zog Skinny zu sich, ließ sich von dem Geruch des Anderen einhüllen. Dann legte er sanft seine Lippen auf die des Anderen.

Skinny krallte sich in Peters Rücken. Mit der Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch er wollte es auskosten, solange es anhielt.

„Das heißt, du läufst nicht weg? Trotz der Scheiße die ich mitbringe?“, wollte Skinny atemlos wissen. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass der andere Junge wusste worauf er sich einließ. Wobei Skinny selbst nicht so ganz genau wusste, auf was er sich da eigentlich einließ.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund abzuhauen.“, flüsterte Peter lächelnd, ehe er Skinny wieder küsste. So ganz traute Skinny ihm zwar immer noch nicht, doch für den Moment wollte er es gut sein lassen.

Ungestüm stieß Skinny Peter auf das große Bett seiner Eltern. Er sah, dass der Andere einige Worte des Protests hervorbringen wollte, doch Skinny fixierte ihn unter sich. Und als er Peter in den Hals biss, das Shirt leicht hoch schob und über den flachen Bauch kratzte, brach auch der letzte Widerstand seines Freundes.

***

Skinny lächelte, während Peter sich in seine Arme kuschelte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass so eine absurde Situation jemals passieren würde. Doch die Realität hatte ihn mal wieder überrascht.

Zärtlich strich der dem blonden Jungen durch die zerwuschelten Haare. Und bei dem Gedanken, dass sie im Bett seiner Eltern lagen, hätte Skinny beinahe laut aufgelacht. Er wusste noch genau wie wütend sein Vater reagiert hatte, als er Skinny das erste Mal mit einem anderen Typen erwischt hatte. Und wie die übliche Tirade über ihn herein gebrochen war.

_Bist du jetzt eine gottverdammte Schwuchtel? Oder gehst du anschaffen um das Drecksloch in dem du haust bezahlen zu können?Verflucht, du bist eine Schande für die Familie Norris!_

Wenn sein Vater ihn doch jetzt nur sehen könnte. Einen Augenblick ergötzte Skinny sich an der Vorstellung, wie dieser wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sie hier so liegen sehen könnte. Und der Gedanke brachte ihn dazu, sich das Handy vom Nachttisch zu angeln. Es war ein wenig umständlich das Handy mit nur einer Hand zu entsperren. Doch Skinny fand, dass das Erinnerungsfoto sich durchaus sehen lassen konnte. Shaws muskulöser Rücken, wie er halb auf Skinny lag und Skinnys fieses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er würde das Foto ausdrucken und bei Gelegenheit zwischen den Familienfotos platzieren.

Doch bevor er den Gedanken voll ausgekostet hatte, wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen und Skinny starrte in das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht seines Vaters. Und wie auf Befehl sprang ein fieses Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Ist das dein ernst? Du kommst hierher zurück, um deine Perversionen in dem Bett in dem deine Mutter und ich schlafen auszuleben?“, fragte Norris Senior, während er drohend auf seinen Sohn zuging.

Das war besser als in seiner Vorstellung. Und während er spürte, wie Peter sich neben ihm ein riesiges Loch wünschte das ihn verschlingen würde, kostete Skinny den Moment voll aus.

„Vater, was für eine erfreuliche Überraschung. Mit dir habe ich nicht gerechnet.“

Doch nun war es sein Vater der höhnisch lächelte.

„Du machst nichts ohne Eigennutz. Und das größte Vergnügen war es für dich schon immer deine Mutter und mich zu schikanieren. Du verzeihst mir also, wenn ich dir das nicht glaube. Und nun würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du deine Freundin nimmst und verschwindest.“

Peter stieß gestammelte Entschuldigungen hervor, während Skinny sich in aller Seelenruhe anzog. Er ignorierte Peters flehende Blicke, sie mögen endlich verschwinden. Und er konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, dass der Andere nur zu gerne mit der Tapete verschmolzen wäre um der Situation entkommen zu können. Doch er wollte seinem Vater ein letztes Mal spüren lassen, dass er ihn nicht so einfach loswurde. Dass auch er ein ständiger Dorn in seinem Fleisch sein würde.

Skinny sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen, dann sagte er mit einer tödlichen Ruhe in der Stimme: „Tu dieser Welt einen Gefallen und fahr zur Hölle.“

„Edward Skinner Norris, ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen.“, fauchte sein Vater.

Skinny zog Peter hinter sich die Treppe hinunter. An der Haustür angekommen meinte Skinny dann mit einen freudlosen Lächeln: „Ich glaube das bedeutet, dass ich unwiederbringlich enterbt wurde.“

***

„Also Erster, was gibt es was angeblich nicht warten kann?“, fragte Peter, als er sich durch den Türspalt in die Zentrale schob. Er wurde von einem aufgeregt krächzenden Blacky und einem wilden Durcheinander aus aufgeschlagenen Büchern und verstreuten Zettel begrüßt. Justus kauerte am Schreibtisch über einigen Papieren und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches, während Bob ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zuwarf.

„Wow, und ich dachte ich wär unordentlich.“, sagte Skinny, als er hinter Peter den alten Wohnwagen betrat.

Skinny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das Erstaunen in den Gesichtern der beiden Satzzeichen sah.

„Und allein dafür hat es sich gelohnt mitzukommen.“, sagte er mit einer Zufriedenheit für die Justus ihm wahrscheinlich gerne den Hals umgedreht hätte. Doch der erste Detektiv schaffte es auch hervorragend nur durch seine Miene seinen Unmut kund zu tun.

„Wir haben heute Briefe zugestellt bekommen, aus denen wir beim besten Willen nicht schlau werden.“, sagte Bob. Dann hielt er Peter eins der Papiere hin.

Peter überflog den Text, aber außer das es sich um reichlich kryptische Bandwurmsätze handelte, ergab es auf den ersten Blick auch für ihn keinen Sinn.

„Also was habt ihr denn bisher?“, wollte Peter wissen, während er eins der Bücher vom Sessel räumte und sich in die Polster fallen ließ.

Genervt sah Justus zu Skinny auf, während dieser sich direkt neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Bisher vermuten wir, dass es sich um einen Code handelt, aber keins der gängigen Entschlüsselungsmuster will so richtig passen.“

Als der erste Detektiv sich wieder tiefer über den Brief beugte, warf er Skinny einen genervten Blick zu.

„Skinny, du sitzt im Licht.“ Sein Ton war ungehalten, doch es entlockte Skinny lediglich ein fieses Grinsen. Mit einem leidigen Blick zu Peter fügte der erste Detektiv hinzu: „Was macht er eigentlich hier in der Zentrale?“

Peter sah entschuldigenden zu Skinny hinüber, dann sagte er: „Justus, du wusstest, dass ich heute mit Skinny verabredet bin. Also wenn du schon erwartest, das ich immer angetrabt komme, wenn du rufst, dann kann es eben auch passieren, dass ich meinen Freund mitbringe.“

Justus brummte etwas unverständliches, während er sich wieder den Briefen zuwandte.

Grinsend beobachtete Skinny ihn einige Sekunden.

„Es tut verdammt gut zu sehen, dass auch du mal auf dem Schlauch stehst.“, meinte Skinny, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Und Peter wusste, dass er sich an Justus' verdutztem Ausdruck noch Tage aufhängen würde.

Skinny deutete auf einige Wörter, dann meinte er grinsend: „Achte auf die leichten Überlängen, wie hier bei dem b und dem l. Und das g macht nen merkwürdigen Schlenker.“

Dann sprang er vom Tisch und wandte sich Peter zu.

„Hase, können wir dann gehen?“

Es war Peter immer noch ein wenig unangenehm, vor seinen Freunden mit dem Kosenamen angesprochen zu werden. Doch bevor er aufstehen konnte, hielt Justus Skinny am Arm zurück.

„Halt, nicht so schnell. Skinny, kannst du dir das auch mal ansehen?“

Damit schob er Skinny die zweite Seite des Briefes zu.

„Ein einfaches Danke hätte es auch getan.“

Und die Miene in Justus' Gesicht sah, musste Skinny lachen.

„Na, gib schon her.“

Ein wenig irritiert sahen Peter und Bob Skinny und Justus dabei zu wie sie sich in die Briefe vertieften.

„Fühlst du dich auch so überflüssig?“, wollte Bob nach einiger Zeit wissen. Peter nickte grinsend.

„Sie würden es wahrscheinlich nicht mal merken, wenn wir jetzt einfach gehen würden.“

„Gott, was hast du nur angerichtet? Die beiden werden noch die besten Freunde, wenn das so weiter geht.“

„Tja Bob, dann sind wir entweder bald die vier Fragezeichen oder Justus und Skinny machen sich als Duo selbstständig.“

***

_Auch am Abgrund der Depression kann man sich noch entscheiden, ob man sich fallen lässt, oder ob man das Seiltanzen lernt. Die Gelähmten, das sind diejenigen die unten aufgeschlagen sind und da sollen sie ruhig bleiben, sollen sie dort kauern bis das Moos sich ihrer annimmt – Doch vielleicht ist einer unter ihnen, der sich das Tageslicht zurückerobert._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Play With Fire - Sam Tinnesz  
>  Durch die Wand der Träume - Samsas Traum  
>  Aus einem Kommentar vom Schattenmacher unter seinem Video "FUNK und das Mobbing - Eine Kritik"


End file.
